Erased But Not Forgotten
by Miss Romantic
Summary: Sequel to Hogwarts' Sleeping Beauty! Harry and Rose are back, graduating from Hogwarts, & when Harry proposes, they go back to the US to meet her parents. But will all be lost for Harry when Rose's old flame returns saying he loves her? HPxRose RoseXJul
1. Problem Solved & the 3 Mrs Evil jenyus'

Erased But Not Forgotten

**Chapter 1**

**Problem Solved and the Three Mrs. Evil Jenyuses**

_Day before the last day of the school year…_

Rose stood at the edge of the lake, watching the giant squid wave its tentacles around aimlessly. The breeze played with her long dark chestnut hair as she looked down at her watch.

_'He's late,'_ she thought. She had been waiting there for fifteen minutes, searching for a certain pair of emerald eyes. Finally, she saw him walking towards her. She smiled.

"You're late, Mr. Potter," said Rose.

"I know," Harry, replied before giving her a sweet kiss, "But it took forever to get what I needed. I accidentally walked in on Ron proposing to Hermione in the common room."

"He finally asked her?" Rose asked with a sigh. "Good gosh! It took him long enough! What'd she say?"

"I think yes, from the way she jumped him," Harry laughed. "And then James was proposing to Liz in the Room of Requirement, so I couldn't use that." He rubbed a spot on the back of his head, "I found that out the hard way. You know, Liz has a really good aim, she should try out for Chaser." Rose giggled. "But she had the same reaction, she jumped James and they started making out in front of me. Very…awkward…moment."

"So now we have two weddings to go to! And we'll probably be in both of them! Ha!" Rose replied laughing. "So why did you need the Room of Requirement?" she inquired, gazing up into his emerald eyes.

"I needed to get a couple things," his eyes had a mischievous glitter in them. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked her, momentarily changing the subject.

"Well," they started walking around the lake, "You know tomorrow's the last day of school."

"Yeah," Harry replied, unsure where the conversation was going.

"Well, tomorrow I have to go back to the U.S." said Rose tentatively. Harry looked into her smoky green eyes, at those amber sunflowers like he had so many times before. "I can't stay here, Harry."

"Why not," he asked almost angrily as the realization kicked in.

"My visa expires tomorrow, I have to leave. Unless I got married or engaged or something," she ranted. "Then I guess I could stay, if we decided to live here."

"But what about us?" he inquired fiercely, with a sad look on his face that pleaded to be proven wrong.

"I don't know," her gaze shifted a bit. "I love you, Harry. And I don't want to go, but what are we going to do? I'm not very good at long-distance relationships, but I just don't want to let you go."

"Then don't," he answered simply, an epiphany hitting him, one that would tie their separate situations together.

"How?" her eyes searched in his for the answer.

"I think I have a way," he said, never taking his eyes off her.

They both stopped walking. "What?" Rose asked, a glimmer of hope shining in her eyes.

"You could marry me." Harry pulled something out of his pocket. It was a ring. It had a large teardrop-shaped, Neptune's Garden topaz in the center with little diamonds dotting around it in the silver band. Harry had seen her stare at it in a magazine.

Rose's eyes opened wide. "W-what?" she breathed.

"Rose, will you marry me?" Harry asked again, kneeling down.

"Yes," she said quietly. "Yes!" she exclaimed, smiling, "Yes, Harry, I'll marry you!" she threw herself into his arms. They fell backwards onto the grass, laughing and kissing.

"Here," Harry said as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Rose looked and on the inside of the band, where the inscription read: _To my Sleeping Beauty, I'll love you forever._

"Let's go tell everyone!" Rose said eagerly. Harry stood up and helped her to her feet.

"Of course, future Mrs. Harry Potter," Rose grinned and kissed him.

"So, now what are we going to do?" she asked as they walked back up to the school, hand in hand.

"Well, first, I'm coming to Iowa with you. I want to meet your family before we do anything else. We can decide the rest later," Harry concluded, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Let's have our wedding in August," Rose suggested.

"Sounds perfect," he commented, kissing her softly. "But no more details at least until we talk to your parents."

"Grr! fine," she pouted slightly, so Harry kissed her again, bringing a grin back to the surface.

As they entered Rose's common room, they were instantly jumped on by their friends, Liz and Hermione. Rose noticed the glitter on both of their left hands.

"Rose! Oh my gosh! James and I are getting married!" Liz squealed, jumping up and down while trying to show Rose her ring.

Then Hermione squealed too. "Rose! Ron and I are getting married too!" She also tried to show Rose her ring while jumping up and down. Both girls' rings were simple but elegant diamonds on silver bands. Liz's was a square cut and Hermione's was a classic-cut diamond.

"Oh my gosh! We aren't the Three Evil Jenyuses anymore!" Rose cried, pretending to be sad. But then she smiled and shouted, "We are the Three _Mrs._ Evil Jenyuses!" She squealed and held up her left hand to show them her ring.

"Ahhh!" they all screamed in joy, all in a tight, jumping group of hugging girls (their fiancés had retreated slowly from the mass raging hormones).

"My gosh, it's beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed, looking at Rose's ring.

"It's gorgeous! I've never seen anything like it!" Liz added, looking at the ring too.

"I have, it's the same stone that I saw in that one magazine. But _this_ is much better!" Rose concluded, holding her hand out so they could all see it at once.

"Where'd our fiancés go?" Liz asked looking around them.

"Probably the kitchen, you know, to escape the giggly girl stuff," Hermione guessed. As usual, she was right.

"So when are the weddings? Do you have any ideas?" Rose asked her best friends.

"Nope," Liz replied automatically.

"Not winter," Hermione stated.

"Yeah, definitely not in winter," Liz agreed.

"Well, Harry and I want to get married in August and Harry agrees," Rose said.

"See, Rose, you give us ideas. Now I want to get married in August!" proclaimed Liz, a bit distressed.

"Yeah, now I do too!" Hermione seconded.

"We could have a triple wedding?" Liz suggested.

Rose just looked at Hermione and Liz. "That would be absolute chaos…and then it would be so much fun!" They were all beaming as they waked into the kitchen.

Each girl walked straight up to their future husbands and asked at the same time, "Could we have a triple wedding?" When the guys looked uncertainly at each other, the girls each sprang into action. Hermione kissed Ron (more like they began making out), Liz whispered something (apparently pleasurable) in James' ear, and Rose began the puppy-dog pout.

Eventually the guys agreed. Harry took the longest (and not because of the effectiveness of the puppy-dog pout, he was just being stubborn and looking away) but finally gave in.

"Where are you going first?" Ron asked Harry and Rose.

"The U.S., Harry's determined to meet my family," Rose answered, scrunching up her nose.

"You better believe it," Harry said, scrunching his nose back at her. She giggled, just like every other time. Everyone else was used to it and just rolled their eyes, smiling at the innocence of their newly engaged friends.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

and so the adventure continues! tell me what u think!


	2. Nerves & meeting the family

Erased But Not Forgotten

**Chapter 2**

**Nerves and Meeting the Family**

"I don't know what you're so nervous about," Harry said, trying to calm Rose down and get her to stop pacing. They were on the Hogwarts Express, about fifteen minutes away from Platform 9¾. At the moment, Rose was on the verge of pacing a hole through the floor.

"Well, I'm engaged and I have no idea how my dad will react," Rose ranted, still pacing. "And the fact that you're a wizard doesn't exactly help matters! He _could_ be totally cool with it _or_ he could go totally ballistic and bring out the shotgun!" Harry managed to pull her down to a sitting position. When she mentioned the gun, he got a little uneasy.

Rose saw his eyes get wide and noticed his skin get a shade paler. "Oh, it's okay, honey. I won't let my dad kill you," she laughed reassuringly, hugging him from her current position on his lap. Harry relaxed slightly, but was still slightly tense. Rose kissed him compassionately, making him forget just about everything else.

"Mm," Harry moaned as he kissed her back. Her hands went through his hair, and his went to her waist. They broke apart when the whistle blew, making them jump a bit.

"Time to go," Rose said, standing up.

"Grr," Harry replied, standing up and taking her trunk from the rack above. "We're all gonna die."

"Hey! That's my line!" Rose said, smiling, swatting his shoulder. They found Liz, James, Ron and Hermione (who were coming to the U.S. too) and stepped off the train.

Rose scanned the platform and spotted her family easily.

"There they are!" she exclaimed, pointing them out for Harry. Harry looked and got a little paler.

"That's your dad?" Harry asked, eyeing her 6½ foot tall father. Mr. Thorn was huge, his dark hair growing gray with age. Beside him stood Mrs. Thorn, who was slightly shorter than Rose, with short auburn hair and smiling blue eyes. Rose's sister, Ellie, was there with their not-so-little brother, Alex. Ellie had dark brown hair, and smoky green eyes like Rose, but they had more brown in them than green and she was an inch or so shorter than Rose. Alex was nearly as tall as Harry (about 6 feet tall) and had dirty more-brown-than-blonde hair and brown eyes like their father.

"Oh yeah, we're all gonna die," Harry muttered in Rose's ear. Ron and James weren't nearly this worried when they met Hermione and Liz's parents, but that was before they got engaged.

"Just relax, Mom won't let Dad kill you," Rose reassured him.

"Oh, just Mom! Wow, I feel loved!" Harry replied sarcastically.

"Well, I won't either, but Mom wouldn't let him bring the gun," he laughed weakly as Rose smiled up at him. "C'mon, they won't bite you…hard…often." She grabbed his arm and dragged him over to them.

Rose jumped up into her father's arms and was nearly crushed in a hug. "Hi, Daddy!" she turned and gave her mother a hug saying "Hey, Mom!" "Sis," to Ellie and finally, "Hello 'little' brother," giggling as she hugged her brother.

"So is this the infamous Harry Potter?" Ellie asked, grinning. She looked enough like Rose that you could tell that they were sisters but Harry noticed that most of the small differences that he loved about Rose were missing from her sister. Most of Ellie's features were sharper than Rose's. "We've heard tons about you!" she continued.

Harry grinned wryly down at Rose. "Now how could _that_ be!" he inquired.

"You're all she talks about!" Alex replied in a somewhat bored tone. "So you really defeated You-Know-Who?" he asked in awe.

"Alex!" Mrs. Thorn called him sharply back to his manners.

"What! I want to know!" he replied defensively.

Harry laughed. _'So this is what a family's like!'_ he thought.

"Yeah, I did," he answered finally, a bit grimly.

"Wow!" was all Alex could say.

Rose finally remembered to introduce everyone else.

Gesturing to each person in turn she said, "This is my dad, Micheal; my mom, Diane; my sister, Ellie; and my brother, Alex. Everyone this is Harry, of course, Hermione, Ron, and you know James and Liz."

Harry extended his hand and shook hands with Rose's dad. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

Rose silently did a mini victory dance in her head when her dad smiled and said, "Same to you."

_'Great, now all I have to do is tell him I'm engaged!'_ Rose thought, twisting her ring around her finger nervously.

"Well, let's go! We don't want Rose to be late for her own party!" Diane said after shaking hands with everyone.

"Okay, Diane and I will go together; Ellie, you got Alex. And I suspect that you six can all get to our house okay?" Mr. Thorn asked, when Rose nodded, he and Mrs. Thorn, and Ellie and Alex all disapparated. Rose showed everyone a picture of her house and Ron, Hermione, James, and Liz all disapparated.

"Well, that went fairly well!" Rose concluded, as Harry pulled her into a hug of relief.

"I was so nervous," Harry murmured in her ear.

"Me too," Rose replied. "I think we should wait a little while before we tell them we're engaged."

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea. But if we're going to keep this secret, we might want to get to your house before Ron or Liz or anyone else says something stupid that might require us to explain."

"Yeah, let's go," With this she disapparated, pulling Harry with her.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

I only figured out names for her parents like 3 days ago! i was so stuck! please let me know what u think!


	3. the party & the heartbreakers

Erased But Not Forgotten

**Chapter 3**

**The Party and the Heartbreakers**

They ended up apparating into the Thorn living room. All her Iowan friends were there, awaiting her arrival. Rose (and Harry too, he couldn't help but be pulled into it) was nearly squished to death by all her friends trying to hug her at once.

"Rose! We missed you!" her friend Klarice exclaimed from somewhere to Rose's left.

"Yeah, why didn't you visit us?" one of her other friends, Leslie, asked.

"And who's the hottie?" her friends Maddie, Haley, Jesse (Olson, there three different girls there named Jessica; Olson, Weiss, and Smith,) and Koobie (their gay guy-friend who was about the coolest 'guy' ever) all asked at the same time.

"Hey, back off! He's mine!" Rose said humorously sharp, smiling the whole time.

In the mass of girls, a few guys emerged: Jason (Ellie's husband, who had decided to voluntarily miss out on the family reunion), Kyle, Jon (Rose wasn't quite sure why he had been invited but welcomed his quirky humor just the same), Micheal, Gordy, Matt, Nat and unfortunately, Dane, Erich (or Fetus-head in private girl talks), Chad and Julius. Rose greeted each with a smile and occasionally a hug until she reached the last unit. Her glance turned into a glare at the sight of Erich and Dane, and fell as her glance stopped on Chad and Julius.

Harry saw her face and looked at the guys. He recognized both of them from Rose's old yearbooks and some never-quite-forgotten boxes of unsent love letters and pictures.

"Why are _you_ here?" Rose asked in a small voice, quite unlike her own.

Chad shrugged. Jul said, "It's you're party. We wanted to see how much you've changed in a year."

Rose felt something crack in the corner of her heart. She turned and looked up at Harry, almost pleadingly. Harry flashed a smile, the smile that made her fall in love with him, and she could feel the confidence wash over her. She smiled back at him and then turned back to the two heartbreakers.

"Yeah, I guess I have changed. I'm not lovesick over either one of you two. I'm just in love." She smiled back at Harry, grabbed his hand and pulled him forward to stand next to her. "I don't believe you've met my _boyfriend_. Honey, this is Chad and Julius. Guys, this is the love of my life," she paused for dramatic affect, "Harry Potter."

Rose actually saw their jaws drop open and eyes get wider. She had to stifle her giggles before she noticed that almost everyone else in the room had similar looks of disbelief. She saw Harry look a little uncomfortable, but when a giggle escaped her, he loosened up and smiled down at her. Then he did something totally unexpected (but not by any means unpleasant or unwelcome)…he kissed her…right there…in front of a quarter of the population of girls at the Northwestern Iowa School of Magic. Almost every single girl (and a couple of guys) let out an "Awh!" It couldn't be helped.

When they pulled back, Harry noticed the unwavering look of feebly masked shock on Chad's face and of slight regret, almost remorse, on Julius'. He smiled and said to them, "Could we talk privately somewhere?"

"Sure," they replied instantaneously.

"You can go out the front door and onto the porch," Rose said, pointing out the front door to Harry.

"Thanks Sleeping Beauty," he replied before giving her one more kiss and exiting, Chad and Julius in tow.

As soon as they got outside, Harry turned and asked, "What's the matter with you two? Are you insane? How could you do that to Rose?"

They looked bewildered by Harry's accusations.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked.

"I mean, coming to Rose's party just to spite her! If you pulled any of that crap you pulled a year ago now, she'd jack you in the face!" Harry replied heatedly, thoroughly aggravated.

Both boys snorted and burst out laughing.

"Rose! Rose wouldn't hit anyone!" Julius claimed, attempting to control his laughter.

Harry wasn't laughing.

"Well you haven't seen her then. In the last year, I've lost track of how many times she's whipped Malfoy. If you want, I do believe Ron has pictures," Harry snapped. "So what was so horrible about her that you couldn't stand to give her a chance?"

"She was obsessive. And her eyebrows were freaky," Chad stated. Julius cast his eyes down and nodded slightly.

Harry was infuriated. "Do you know how hard it was for her to finally see that you're a jerk that wasn't worth her time?" he asked Chad.

"And do you know how bad she felt when you broke your collarbone and you wouldn't let her fix it?" Harry inquired of Jul. "Yeah, that was also when she started making up spells. So I guess I should thank you, because otherwise I would probably be dead without Rose, in fact I wouldn't have ever met the most beautiful person in the world. We're together because I love every single one of those details about Rose that you both overlooked."

"She's moved on. But now you're going to remember and notice all those things about her that make her so lovable. I don't care if you're around, because she's over you, but we'll all be happier if you cut the crap and start acting like you actually have brains and that you use them every once in a while." Harry turned and walked back inside, leaving two suddenly very thoughtful wizards on the porch.

"So, how'd that go?" Rose asked as Harry pulled her into a hug, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"Well, I hope I straightened them out. But it doesn't matter now, you're mine," Harry said, smiling. Rose smiled back up at him and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Yes, I am."

Later that night, as Rose was walking up to her bedroom after saying goodnight to everyone, Ellie was waiting in the bathroom getting ready for bed.

"'night, sis," Rose said as she gave her a hug.

As Rose turned to walk into her room, Ellie said, "Hey Rose," Rose turned back, the door half open.

"Yeah, Ellie?"

"Nice ring. Congratulations, I'm glad you finally found the right guy." Ellie smiled and winked before going into her own room where _her_ husband was waiting.

Rose laughed and went into her room, saying to Harry, "We've been caught!" Harry laughed too before pulling her into bed, kissing her passionately.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

I had to include the awesome gay-guy friend! it just gives the story a lil spice! tee hee hee! by the way, Ellie would be around 20 and jsut got married and Alex is like 14-15 and going to the magic school in Iowa. I jsut had to feature it in my lil home state that no one ever talks about! hope you enjoyed it! please reply!


	4. morning insanity & telling her parents

Erased But Not Forgotten

**Chapter 4**

**Morning Insanity and Telling her Parents**

Rose woke up before Harry did, for once, the next morning. She decided to lay there and wait for him to wake up too.

His dark raven hair was sticking up in a very natural bed-head way, and his breathing was slow and even. His arms were wrapped around her, holding her close, as ray of sunlight leaked through the curtains, making his skin glow, like a godling or an angel. Rose's angel. His lips curled up in a small smile.

Rose smiled too. Harry, somehow sensing her grin as usual, slid back into the waking world and opened his emerald eyes.

"Good morning, gem," Rose whispered sweetly. Harry's smile widened.

"Good morning, flower," he replied before kissing her.

"You know, you're not even really supposed to be in here," she pointed out.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East! And Briar Rose is the Sun!" he recited, making her smile radiantly.

"I thought I was the Moon?" she inquired curiously, her smoky green eyes twinkling with amusement.

"No, you are the Sun, who lights up the Moon, which is merely one of many false names, and serves to bring forth the Sun's beauty even in the darkest of hours," he explained to her. She just nodded and giggled at him.

"Of course," she agreed, "For what is in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

"And would taste just as sweet as well," he whispered into her ear before kissing her again.

As they broke apart, Rose sighed. "You really shouldn't be here," she started again.

"Why? It's not like we're doing anything except sleeping," he inquired.

"Because, what if my parents came in to wake me up and found you in here? They'd assume and I'd actually get _"The Talk"_," Rose replied, using air quotes.

"Well, we'll just have to be careful. Because we wouldn't want to ruin your angelic reputation," Harry teased.

"Yes, we'll have to keep our late-night meetings covert, Mr. Potter," she hissed semi-seductively.

"Of course, Miss Thorn," he whispered in her ear before brushing her lips with a kiss.

"What are we doing today, my dear?" Harry asked her when they broke apart.

"Do you think we should tell Mom and Dad?" she inquired.

"What, that we're engaged?" he implied.

Rose sighed. "No, that we're gonna join the circus," she retorted sarcastically. "Of course that we're engaged!"

"Sure, might as well die sooner rather than later."

"Harry! My dad will not kill you! If you want we could tell my mom first and then tell Dad," Rose suggested.

"No, let's just tell them both at once. I don't know!" he cried out in frustration. "They're your parents!"

"Well, after we tell them that's it. No more parents to surprise," Rose pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess," Harry said quietly, remembering that his parents were dead.

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that," Rose said, noticing his clouding eyes. "I wish that your parents were here too. And besides, they would probably know already. But they're here in some form." She ran her fingers down his cheek. "At least you're here."

"I miss them so much. I wish they could be here for me, for us," he whispered, looking into her smoky green eyes, feeling a tear escape his own.

"I know, baby, me too. I wonder what it would be like if they were here," Rose mused, an idea forming. She caught the sad look of longing in Harry's eyes and gave him a sweet kiss before pulling him into a hug. "Come on, let's go down to breakfast. Here, hold my ring, just in case," she said, putting her ring in his hand. Then she pulled him out of bed and let him throw on a beater before heading downstairs.

"Good morning, Hug-a-bug," Mr. Thorn greeted his daughter as she gave him a hug.

"Good morning, Daddy," she replied before hugging her mother in turn. "Morning, Mom."

"Morning, sweetie. So Sleeping Beauty decided to wake up this morning?" she joked. Rose just smiled up at Harry who had a matching grin. It was about nine and Rose didn't usually wake up till, at the earliest, eleven, so it was early for her.

Just then an argument started up between Ron and Hermione…that everyone could hear…easily. Hermione stormed up the stairs from the guest bedroom, clearly irritated, followed shortly by Ron, _only_ because the food was on this floor.

"Now what are you two fighting about?" Harry asked exasperated.

"Ron is being an idiot!" Hermione replied shortly.

"That's not news or unusual. Specifics please," Rose pointed out.

"He just needs to learn when to shut up! You'd think he has no brain!" Hermione vented.

"Hermione, you need to remember that men aren't as gifted as us," Rose said jokingly, yet semi-seriously. "They weren't made with that 'Shut-up!' filter like us women. They say stupid stuff without realizing it."

Harry retorted softly, "Hey! I don't do that!"

"Well, you're one of those rare exceptions," Rose grinned. Harry smiled.

"Well, it would help if _someone_ were a little more sensitive!" Hermione said loudly so Ron could hear.

"Why don't you just bugger off?" Ron sneered.

"Well, why don't you try not being a git for a day?" Hermione sniped.

"Then take a break from being an insufferable know-it-all!" Ron said, his voice rising.

"Would you two just kiss and make-up already!?!" Rose yelled, shutting them both up.

They stared at her and then each other for a second, before saying, "Okay," whereupon Ron dipped Hermione and kissed her enthusiastically.

"Good God, I'm surrounded by idiots!" Rose groaned, banging her head on the table.

"What about me?" Harry asked.

"Alas, you are the only sane person in this house!" Rose replied dramatically, throwing her arms around his neck. Harry chuckled and Rose started laughing.

Just then Liz and James came down the stairs from Liz's room.

"Hey Rose?" Liz called uncertainly, looking at Ron and Hermione who were preoccupied with their snogging session.

"Yeah," Rose piped, looking up.

"Why are Hermione and Ron making out in the kitchen?" she asked.

"It's a miracle!" Rose began excitedly with hilarious gestures. "They were fighting and then they started having a make-up make-out! And all before breakfast!" she concluded dramatically.

"Food!" Mrs. Thorn called, placing the platters of bacon, eggs, hash browns, sausages and pancakes on the table.

"Food?" Ron said, breaking away from Hermione, and nearly carrying her to table before digging in.

Accustomed to Ron's eating habits, Harry said to Hermione, "And to think, you have to cook for this bottomless pit soon."

Hermione's eyes got wide as the realization took over.

"I don't care about S.P.E.W.," she stated, "even if I can't convince it to accept a salary, I'm getting a house-elf to help…maybe two." Rose, Harry, Liz and James all started laughing as they watched Ron attempt to eat a quarter of what was at the table.

"You get it easy," she said to Rose and Liz, "You're guys have normal-sized stomachs."

"You'll get used to it," said Liz, shrugging.

"Yeah, you love him anyway, stomach included," James said, filling up his own plate before Ron ate everything.

"True," Hermione agreed, smiling. "Even the fights," she added.

"Yeah, after you get married you get to have fun making up," Harry pointed out, grinning. Hermione and Ron both looked at him, completely bewildered. Rose whispered something in Hermione's ear.

Hermione giggled and Ron's brow furrowed further in confusion. Hermione whispered the same thing in his ear…and he _dropped his fork_, something never before seen by man- or woman-kind.

"In that case, Hermione," he said eagerly, "I think we should move up the wedding day."

"To when?" she inquired, smiling.

"Tomorrow!" he stated enthusiastically.

"No!" they all shouted at once, before bursting out laughing.

"Harry?" Rose said after breakfast, when they were out in the chicken coop with the cats.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Why don't you talk to Dad and I'll talk to Mom?" she suggested.

"Sure, give me the dangerous job!" he joked, semi-serious.

"Just talk to him, he'll understand. And if he doesn't then…run…fast!"

"Fine, I'll risk my life out of love for you!" he replied dramatically.

"I love you," she smiled.

"Yeah, yeah," he retorted before she kissed him, whereupon he grinned too.

"Sir, can I talk to you about something?" Harry asked Mr. Thorn uncertainly that afternoon as they were in his shop, fixing the small skid-loader. Ron and James made a quick escape into the grove.

"Sure, Harry. What's on your mind?" Micheal replied.

"It's about your daughter."

"Rose?" he inquired.

"Yeah, you see, I love her. I know we haven't been together very long, but I respect her and I want to take our relationship to the next level," Harry explained nervously.

Mr. Thorn looked up at him, a glint of murder in his eyes.

"Harry, are you having sex with my daughter?"

"What?" Harry exclaimed, and then he realized what he had said. "No! No, sir! That's not what I meant!" he ran his fingers through his raven hair, "What I meant to say was that I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Micheal visibly relaxed and let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, good to know," he smiled, "Continue please."

"I was wondering if I could have permission to marry your daughter." Harry asked, the seriousness in his expression failing to hide the anxiousness in his eyes.

Mr. Thorn's face split into huge grin. He shook Harry's hand and replied, "Of course! Do you have a ring?"

Harry grinned back at him and pulled the silver ring out of his pocket, where he had stuffed it earlier. Micheal took it from him and examined it, approval written all over face. He handed it back, nodding.

_'Great, that's one disaster averted!'_ Harry thought. _'I wonder how Rose is doing.'_

Rose was baking various desserts in the kitchen with Liz, Hermione and her mother.

"Mom, what if I told you I was getting married?" she inquired casually as she poured batter into a pan. Diane put down the spoon and stared at her youngest daughter. Liz and Hermione both became very busy.

"Has Harry proposed?" she inquired.

"Yes," Rose answered, still not looking up.

"And what did you say?" her mother asked. Rose turned to look her in the eye.

"I said yes." Mrs. Thorn's face split into a smile as she hugged Rose.

"Congratulations honey. Have you told your father yet?" she asked uncertainly.

Rose shifted. "No, Harry might have, I'm not sure if he was going to try yet. But I haven't heard any gunshots, so that's a good sign," she joked.

Just then, they heard the garage door open and the guys come in. They were all absolutely filthy. Rose let out a small sigh of relief when Harry entered, if not the filthiest of them all. He smiled at her and winked before heading upstairs to shower and change. She grinned before apparating up to her room.

_'I love doing that,'_ she thought as Harry came in and shut the door. She gave him a small smile of relief before throwing her arms around him.

"Mom's okay with it, so Dad will come around eventually," Rose sighed.

"And you were worried," Harry teased. "I asked him if I could marry you."

"Dad?!?" Harry nodded, "What'd he say!"

"He said yes!" Harry said smiling, before slipping the ring back on her finger. Rose smiled radiantly before closing the small space between their lips. Harry lifted her up and spun her around.

"Now, you'd better go get in the shower if you hope to get any hot water," Rose said when they finally pulled apart.

"You could join me if you want," replied Harry slyly, with a mischievous grin.

Rose blushed. "You can wait a couple months!" she retorted coyly.

"But can you?" he said devilishly.

"Self-control is the only thing keeping me away!" Rose replied dramatically, sarcasm written all over it.

"Why, Miss Thorn, are you trying to seduce me?" Harry inquired in his extremely sexy British accent.

Rose grabbed the front collar of his shirt and pulled him so he was only inches from her face.

"Always," she whispered seductively, grinning. Then they both started laughing.

"But, seriously, you _do _need to get cleaned up, and you _can_ wait," she said with a small grin that was surprisingly paired with a glare.

"Fine," he admitted defeat and grabbed clean clothes, heading towards the bathroom, still grinning.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

and that is why it's rated the way it is! hehehee, i love british accents! all who agree, please raise your hand and reply now! those who know a cute guy personally w/ a british accent have him give me an e-mail! lol but really, please review!

added somtime later:...

ok so i added that part at the beginning, the romeo and juliet part just recenlty (obviously) so yeah, tell me what u think of it. i just couldn't resist, it turned out so cute:-P review please!!!!!i will reply!


	5. Back again & confessions

Erased But Not Forgotten

**Chapter 5**

**Back Again and Confessions**

The next day at around noon, the doorbell rang. Rose walked up to the door to answer it when she noticed who it was. Julius.

"Are you kidding me!" she said out loud before he saw her.

"What?" Harry asked from the den.

"It's Jul," she replied. "What could he want?"

"Do you want me to handle it?" he asked his fiancé tentatively.

"No," Rose answered uncertainly. "Well, could you answer the door with me?" The look in her eyes told him all he needed to know.

"Sure, baby." and they walked to the front door and opened it.

"Forget something, Jul?" Rose inquired. She trembled slightly. Harry slid his arm around her waist and a wave of courage coursed throughout her body.

"Umm, well, I was hoping I could talk to you, Rose, if that's okay?" he asked, somewhat nervously. She glanced up at Harry. He nodded ever so slightly.

"Sure, we can talk out here," Rose answered, stepping out the door onto the porch. As soon as the door shut, Harry walked back into the den.

"Oh, these are for you. I meant to give them to you the other day," he handed her a gorgeous bouquet of red roses and daffodils. Rose puzzled over his choice of arrangement for a moment before brushing it aside.

"Thank you, they're beautiful. But you lied. You did forget something if you meant to give them to me the other day," she pointed out, starting another one of their old debates.

"No, I would have given them to you but I never got a moment alone with you," he retorted, trying, once again, to make a point that Rose would soon find a way to get around, just like old times.

"Right, and you forgot," she stated brusquely, "or am I supposed to believe that you had some revelation, and that you're trying to get on my good side since I'm engaged to Harry Potter?" she continued bitterly. She didn't feel like dealing with Jul right now that everything was going so good.

He blinked as if he didn't believe his ears.

"Wait, you're engaged?" Jul exclaimed, disbelief written on his face.

"Yeah," Rose said, holding up her left hand to show him the ring.

"Umm, congratulations, Rose…to the both of you," he mumbled. "I've got to go." He turned to leave.

"Wait, Jul, what did you want to talk to me about?" Rose inquired curiously.

He turned back briefly, his sapphire blue eyes meeting with her smoky green ones. "It doesn't matter anymore." Then he turned and disapparated.

Rose headed back into the house, confused, still holding the bouquet.

"What'd he want?" Harry asked from the den.

"I'm not sure. He gave me these flowers and then when I told him that we're engaged he got all distant and left, saying that what he'd wanted to tell me wasn't important anymore," Rose explained, sitting on the couch with Harry.

"I think it is important, at least to him," Harry mused, absentmindedly stroking the petal of one of the roses. He puzzled with the thought for a minute, looking at the wall without really seeing it.

"Space must be pretty." Harry shook his head and turned back to Rose.

"Huh?"

"Space. You were staring at it so intently, it must be pretty," Rose concluded with a slight smirk.

Harry smiled, "Not nearly as pretty as you, my flower."

"Ooo, nice save," she said sarcastically. "Harry, what are you thinking about?" Rose inquired.

"Just recalling what I said the other day to Chad and him. I told him to leave you alone if he was going to be a git, and a lot of other things about you, but I think I basically told him that he has a chance with you," he said, running hand through his already messy black hair.

"It's ok, Harry, don't worry about it. I'm with you now, and I intend to stay that way for the rest of my life," Rose reassured him, putting her arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug. He let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding and held her close.

Liz came up to talk to Rose that night after dinner.

"Hey, I haven't seen you all day!" Rose exclaimed, pulling her best friend to sit down next to her.

"Yeah, James and I went to see _my_ parents," Liz replied. A bubble of excitement, that only Rose could see in her, was about to burst. "And we really _are_ going to be the Three Mrs. Evil Jenyuses!"

"Oh, Liz! You're parents are cool with it?!" Liz nodded and Rose practically jumped on her to squish her to death (in other words she hugged her till they both were done screaming with delight).

Just then Hermione popped in from London.

After they were done going through the same ritual with Hermione, they decided to sit and actually talk like civilized human beings and not giggly brides-to-be. Rose told them what had happened with Jul earlier that day.

"You know, Rose, red roses are a symbol of true love and daffodils are for unrequited love, which _just happens_ to be perfect for a secret crush," Hermione interjected when she told them about the bouquet.

"Yeah, and Jul was never the guy to buy flowers for just anybody. Maybe he _likes_ you!" Liz added in her "Aha! I win!" voice.

"No!" Rose said disgusted. "No…he couldn't…could he?" she inquired thinking it over.

"Maybe," Liz mulled. Then she suddenly perked up and said, "Hey, I ran into him today and he said he was going to stop by tonight. He mentioned something about wanting to talk to Harry." Rose looked at her shocked.

"Why would he come back? I mean, he was just here this morning."

"Because he _loooves _you. He wants to _hug _you, hold you and _kiss _you!" Liz reeled off rhythmically in a sing-song voice. Rose just threw a pillow at her…one of those foam ones, that actually hurt…hard…with impressive aim. When Hermione started laughing, Liz threw the pillow at her, which, of course, started a pillow fight.

It was utter chaos that didn't end till Harry, Ron and James walked in, looking for their fiancés. Well, it would have ended if Rose hadn't hit Ron upside the head with a pillow. Then Ron hit Rose and Harry hit Ron, starting the fight up again.

When Mrs. Thorn came in, the fight ended immediately as they all tried to look casual and fight the urge to burst out laughing.

"Rose, Harry, you have a visitor," she said simply.

"Who is it?" Rose asked, still fighting off a wave of giggles.

"Julius." Hermione and Liz both shot her a look of feinted surprise. Rose just glared at them, easily keeping them quiet. She apparated to the porch with a pop! . Harry chose to take the stairs.

Rose ended up behind Jul, who was gazing at the moon from the end of the porch. He turned around, a bit startled, at the tell-tale pop! that cued her entrance.

"Rose!" Jul said surprised.

"Who'd you expect?" she inquired.

"Umm, Harry actually."

"Oh, yeah, he took the stairs," Rose smiled. "What's up, especially with the flowers? Liz and Hermione seem to think that you love me or something crazy like that," she joked.

"Yeah, crazy," he agreed quietly, shifting his glance downward.

"You don't do you?" Rose asked, seeing his shaky mask when he was normally cool and collected.

Suddenly, Jul grabbed her and kissed her right on the lips. Rose kissed back instinctively for a moment before she realized what she was doing. She jerked back and slapped him, leaving a very satisfying red handprint across his cheek. And of course, to make matters worse, Harry just walked out onto porch, but Rose and Jul hadn't noticed that yet.

"What the bloody hell is the matter with you!?!" she screamed. "I'm engaged to Harry! Are you insane! Do you have some sort of death wish!?!"

"Rose! I'm sorry, but I think I'm in love with you!" he yelled back.

"Well, I'm kind of already spoken for!" Rose ranted, infuriated. Harry melted into the shadows, equally enraged, to see what Rose would say.

"You know, Jul, I've been waiting for you to kiss me and say that you love me since I was 13! But now that I think I'm finally over you, and you realize _now_ that you have feelings for me! You're just a _bit _late, don't you think!" she went on, now pacing and glaring at him. "I'm in love with Harry! You can't just kiss me!"

"Well you kissed me back!" he pointed out angrily. Rose raised her hand to slap him again, but Jul grabbed it and kissed her again.

Again Rose pushed him away, screaming, "Would you stop doing that!"

"Admit it, you liked it," Jul said slyly with a smirk. This broke Rose's last nerve. She could no longer resist what her gut was telling her to do…so she punched him right in the nose, before turning and apparating back up to her room.

"You really shouldn't mess with Rose. All you end up with is thorns," Harry mused from the shadows. He could hear Jul curse quietly, gingerly toughing his injured nose.

"I wasn't messing with her. I truly think I'm in love her."

"So you think you can just kiss her!?!" Harry inquired in a raised voice. Jul hung his head, holding his nose.

"I'm sorry, but I can't deny what I feel," Jul murmured, but Harry still heard him.

"You knew we were engaged," Harry said slowly, not a question, but a statement. Julius cast his eyes down toward the ground, unable to meet those piercing green eyes.

"She kissed me back," he pointed out quietly, his eyes fixed on the concrete beneath their feet.

This last comment is what caused Harry to snap. He whipped out his wand with lightning speed, shouting, "_Silencio!_" but just then he heard the sound of Rose's CD of Jason Aldean come on. The ending result wasn't exactly what he had desired.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

sounds strange i know, but just read the next chpt ( i promise this time) and it'll all make sense where i want this to go. R&R please!


	6. Spells gone haywire & singing out

Erased But Not Forgotten

**Chapter 6**

**Spells Gone Haywire and Singing Out**

"Rose!" Harry called. She grabbed her wand and came down the stairs, red-eyed and tear-streaked cheeks. "We have a problem!" he yelled.

"What?" Rose asked, wiping her eyes before looking up at him.

"Umm, you know how Jul kissed you?" Rose nodded slowly, "Well, err, I kind of cursed him, and, well...it didn't go exactly as planned."

"Harry! What did you do!" she demanded in a slightly shrill voice.

"Well, umm, you kind of have to see for yourself. And I was hoping you could fix it," Harry opened the door and waved her out.

Rose walked out onto the porch where she saw Jul leaning against the rail. But as soon as Jul turned around and saw Rose, he did something she never thought she'd see a man do while in his right mind…he burst into song.

"_I can't hide what I feel inside  
And just stop lovin' you  
Even if I wanted to  
I can't hold on  
But lettin' go  
Is something I can't do, is something I can't do  
Even if I wanted to"_

Rose's jaw dropped. "Harry, what…how…oh my God! Harry! How did this happen?" she asked bewildered.

"Well, I tried to silence him, but it kind of went haywire," he replied defensively.

"Did you enunciate?"

"Umm, maybe," he replied lamely. Rose rolled her eyes. "Can you fix it? I don't think it's really fair to leave him like this, even if he did…kiss you." Harry nearly growled the last two words, glaring at Jul. Jul's eyes got wide and he backed up a few steps with his hands in front of him.

"So he can't talk unless he's singing?" Rose inquired. Jul mouthed "No, I've tried!" making Harry smirk and Rose grin like the evil jenyus that she was.

"As much as I love the fact that I'm marrying an evil genius, did you have to hex him, Harry?" she asked sincerely, making Jul raise his hands in exasperation.

"I don't get to be a jenyus?" Harry joked, avoiding the original question.

"No, that title is reserved for Hermione, Liz and I. And Leah, 'cause she basically inspired the name." Rose's smoky green eyes demanded the answer to her question.

"Personal pleasure and over-protectiveness," he finally answered quietly. Rose snorted at his answer and couldn't resist the grin that was tugging at her lips. Who could blame her? I mean, really, what girl in the world didn't want her boyfriend, or rather fiancé, to be protective of her?

"So what'd he sing to you?" she inquired (she couldn't resist, she just had to ask).

Harry's face split into a wry grin as Jul tried to shout 'No!'

"_Jesse's Girl_…except it was more like _"Harry's Girl"_." Rose burst out laughing.

"Can you PLEASE just reverse the spell already?" Jul mouthed.

"What was that?" Harry asked. He summoned a pad of paper and a pen and handed them to Jul. He handed the pad back to Harry after writing what he'd just tried to say.

"Fine, _reversia encanta magica_," Rose said, waving her wand. There was a stream of light that flowed from Jul to Rose's wand that gave her a white aura, making her look blessed. Then it was gone.

"What was that?" Harry asked, looking warily from Jul to Rose. Rose looked at Jul confused. Then she started singing too.

"_You can say you're on the healing side,_

_You can say you've finally seen the light,_

_But I don't see it yet,_

_So how do I forget?_

_Don't you whisper borrowed words_

_When you know just how hard it hurts_

_Baby, break it right_

_Leave me on the healing side_

'_Cause it's not just love you're killing_

_All you wasted and watered down_

_I'm not able, I'm not willing_

_To just lay this in the ground_

_If I don't have a quiet place to run and hide_

_Have mercy, leave me on the healing side"_

Rose's hand went to her throat. "Oh crap!" she said, or she would have if she had a voice. Then she looked at Harry. She really should have known better.

"_Looking in your eyes, they tell me_

_I no longer have to feel alone._

_I see the heavens open_

_A heart that once was broken_

_It's holdin' nothing back_

_Now that I've found you_

_You hold me like a breath_

_You touch me everywhere_

_A lifetime just ain't enough to love you true_

_Now that I've found you"_

Harry smiled at her. Rose returned the smile and shrugged prettily. Then she took the pen and paper from Harry and hurriedly scribbled 'Get Hermione!' before handing it back to Harry.

"Is she here?" he asked. When Rose nodded, he called for her.

A minute later, Hermione and Ron came down the stairs and out onto the porch.

"What's up?" she asked, stepping out the door. Rose shut her eyes tightly, not allowing herself a peek, and Jul turned away.

"I cursed Jul; mispronounced; he started singing and can't talk otherwise. Called Rose; she tried to reverse it; backfired; now she can't talk either. Everyone's singing!" Harry explained quickly.

"Like a musical!" Ron exclaimed, Hermione just shot him a look and he shut up.

"Rose, can I see your wand? Harry, yours too," Hermione asked. They both handed their wands over. After a spell and a bit of muttering, Hermione came to a conclusion over Harry's wand. "Ok, Harry I think you said _"Sing-lencio"_ instead of _"Si-lencio,"_ she concluded before returning his wand. Then she moved to Rose's.

"Rose, this isn't your wand!" Hermione said. Rose whipped around, eyes open, and would have stared at Hermione inquiringly if Jul hadn't grabbed her hand. She glared at him, before realizing that he just saved her from singing again. She mouthed a thank-you before taking the pad of paper to write 'Whose is it?'

"It's mine," Ron said, taking his wand back from Hermione.

"Rose, what spell did you use to try to reverse the spell?" Hermione asked. Rose flipped to a different sheet of paper and wrote down the name of the spell she'd used.

"Yeah, it probably backfired just because it's not your wand. Yours is designed for complicated spells, like that one." Rose grinned, thinking of all the spells that she'd made up and saw Harry grinning too, since half of those spells were used on him last year. "Ron's is used for more basic charms, but mostly for defensive spells," Hermione continued. "So when Rose tried to perform that spell, Ron's wand overloaded and just duplicated Harry's spell on you."

Jul took the paper from Rose and wrote, 'Could you please just reverse it, already!'

"No, I can't," Hermione said after reading Jul's message. Rose almost turned around…again, but Jul managed to stop her…again. She was cursing Hermione, but no one except Jul could see, so Hermione continued.

"The reason I can't is because this isn't a known spell, Harry just messed it up."

"Hey, I didn't mean to!" he said defensively as Jul, this time, tried to turn around to glare at him. Rose managed to stop him before he caught a glance of Hermione or Ron.

"I think I can modify it at least," Hermione interjected, trying to be helpful. She muttered a few words before tapping Jul and Rose on the shoulder with her wand.

"Can we turn around now?" Jul asked, surprisingly, in full voice. They both turned around, thankfully, without bursting into song.

"What'd you do?" Rose inquired.

Hermione shrugged, "I made it so you can talk and your singing is limited to Harry and Jul, unless you actually _want_ to sing." Ron handed Rose _her_ _own_ wand and headed inside with Hermione.

Harry held the door open for Rose when she said, "Head on in, I'll be there in a minute. I need to talk to Jul alone." Harry cast him a wary glance before shrugging and following Ron inside.

"What's up?" Jul asked her. His sapphire eyes were bright with restrained tears.

"Well, I'm going to heal your nose for starters," she replied and with a flick of her wand the pain disappeared from Jul's nose and the minimal bruising around his eyes went away. "And I wanted to ask you if you meant what you…well, sang?"

His sapphire blue eyes met with her smoky green ones. "Yes."

"Then we have a problem," Rose sighed.

"What would that be?" he asked, leaning against the railing next to her.

"Hello? I'm engaged to Harry." She held up her left hand, making her ring glint in the moonlight. "And also, I love him. You sort of missed your chance."

"What about second chances?" he whispered, a hint of pleading in his blue eyes.

"I don't think that would work," Rose started. "I mean, you've kind of dragged me through Hell, and now that I'm happy, you come back asking for a second chance. It doesn't feel very fair to me. And what about Harry? I mean, I love him, and I can't put him on hold to try making it work with you." Rose could see his jaw stiffen and his eyes glare at the ground, fighting back tears. She knew what that was like; he had made her feel exactly like that every time that he'd just said no.

"I know how you're feeling right now, Jul," Rose said after a minute.

"How would that be?" he inquired, still not looking up.

"Because, Jul," Rose replied angrily, "that's exactly how you made me feel in high school." He looked like he was about to reply, but the spell kicked in and Rose started singing,

"_It's like a knife, through the heart_

_When it all comes apart_

_It's like someone_

_Takes a pin to your balloon_

_It's a hole_

_It's a cave_

_It's kind of like a grave_

_When he gets up, and just walks away from you_

_So why they call it falling_

_Why they call it falling_

_Why they call it falling_

_Now I know_

_Why they call it falling_

_Why they call it falling_

_Now I…know"_

"I'm sorry, but if I'd never met Harry, with our past, would you even care?" she asked.

He looked up into her eyes. "I've felt this way for the longest time but I just haven't noticed till now." A tear slid down his cheek. "I'm sorry it took me so long."

"Me too, Jul," Rose replied, standing up and walking over to the door, "Me too." And she walked inside, leaving a pair of sapphire eyes crying in the moonlight.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

if you don't know these songs then you prolly don't listen to older country. but they fit. :-) lmk what u think!


	7. Secret meeting & an unlikely alliance

Erased But Not Forgotten

**Chapter 7**

**Secret Meeting and an Unlikely Alliance**

Rose walked inside to find the gang all up in her room. As she walked up the stairs she brushed away a tear that she that she told herself she shouldn't be shedding. She opened her door to everyone staring at her.

"Okay, party's over. Everyone out of the pool," Liz said as Rose walked over to sit on her bed next to Harry. As everyone headed to their own rooms, Rose sent Liz a mental thank-you.

When Liz shut the door behind her, Harry looked at Rose. "What's up, Sleeping Beauty?" he asked.

"Lots and lots of drama," she replied, burying her face in his shoulder, taking in his scent, his voice, this moment with him.

"Things not go very well," Harry assumed. Rose just groaned.

"Well, now he has feelings for me, and I love you, and I'm so confused and I don't know what to do or feel! I can't exactly say that I don't still see him in that light but I'm yours now and he can't just have me now that he's smartened up. I don't know what's wrong with me! I can't sort out all the feelings I have for both of you and I feel so…torn. I'm just so confrustrated!" she ranted exasperated.

Harry lifted her chin and looked her in the eye, an air of seriousness so thick around him that you could cut it with a knife. "Rose, tell me straight, do you regret saying yes when I asked you to marry me?" Rose's eyes got very bright for a second as she looked into space, thinking for a moment.

"No, I don't regret my choice," she said, looking into his emerald eyes. "I'm just not sure if we should do this right away. Harry, I know I love you, but now I feel like we're kind of rushing into this." She grabbed his hands gently as his eyes got misty.

"Is this because of Jul?" he asked in a very small voice.

A solemn expression came over her face. "Harry, I'm not leaving you, definitely not for Jul. He just brought some things into focus. I don't want to marry you to get out of the confusing situation that I had with him. I just want to make sure that I'm not marrying you to get back at him," she explained.

"So where are we now?" Harry inquired quietly.

"I don't know," said Rose, unable to meet his soul-shattering gaze. "I guess there's a part of my heart that I gave to Jul a long time ago, that I can't get back, no matter how hard I try. And I'm a little lost and I don't know what to do or say or think or feel." She paused and finally looked into his bright green eyes, shining with a single diamond-like tear. "But what I do know, Harry," his emerald eyes rising to meet with her smoky green ones, "is that I gave a much bigger part of my heart to you, and that I don't want to live my life without you. I love you, Harry, and you're not going to be losing me." He smiled faintly as the twinkling tear leaked down his cheek. She leaned in to kiss him first on the lips and then on the cheek, where the tear lingered like a glass bead, brushing it away.

As soon as Rose fell asleep, Harry managed to creep out of the bedroom without waking her. He snuck down the stairs, out of her fox-like hearing range, before apparating to the porch.

It was slightly surprising that such a hard sleeper could wake up at even the slightest sound. Every time Harry had tried to sneak into her room to wake her up, she always semi-woke up as soon as he crossed the threshold, making it impossible for him to surprise her.

"You can come out now. I'm not going to kill you," Harry declared to the darkness. A few whispered words and a faint click, and Jul appeared out of the shadows. "Yet."

"You don't have to gloat, Rose is yours, I get that now," Jul said, stepping into the moonlight, a look of defeat welled in his sapphire eyes, mirroring the pale moon.

Harry relaxed a little and sat up on the rail, hoping to loosen Jul up enough that he'd work with him. "You know, Jul, I'm not that sure that she is."

Jul eyed him suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that Rose isn't sure anymore and I was hoping you would help me clear up her feelings, for all our sakes."

"Oh. Well, how are we supposed to do that?" he inquired.

"I think if we clean the slate then she can choose, disregarding her past with us," Harry explained.

Jul's blue eyes looked questioningly at Harry. "Clean the slate?"

"Yeah, erase her memory of us temporarily. That way she can't get confused trying to figure out the past and focus on what she wants," he clarified. Jul nodded.

"So you're trying to get her to be more confidant in you by forgetting me?" he accused venomously, his sapphire eyes like icy daggers.

"I just want Rose to be happy! If that means that she marries you, then fine! I just don't want her to regret choosing me when it's too late for her to go back! I love her but I promised her that I would never cause her pain, and if that means letting her go then I guess that's what I'll do!" he said angrily, pacing up and down the porch. He stopped to look at Jul who stood there calmly.

"Okay, what do we do?" he asked, holding out his hand. Harry took it and they shook on it, an unlikely alliance having just been formed.

"We can make her forget us, only us, until we decide together to trigger her memory. We can't let her know anything about our past with her, and no one can know that _we_ did it. Okay?" Harry and Jul stayed up talking until late into the night, perfecting their plan.

Rose was slightly roused from her peaceful sleep in the middle of the night by a peculiar draft in her room, though the windows were closed. Half awake, she looked at her alarm clock. It was four in the morning.

_'I'm gonna be tired tomorrow,'_ she thought as she moved into her former position up against Harry. But all she felt was the blanket. After scooting back a few more inches she finally turned over to see where he'd gotten to. But Harry wasn't there.

"Harry?" she called quietly. She heard a few footsteps and something ran into her closet door. "Who's there!" she called, alarmed.

"Ready?" she heard a man whisper.

"Yeah," another man replied. Then they both whispered something that Rose didn't catch and she could feel a spell hitting her. For a moment she could see the men in her room. "What the heck?" she exclaimed, before slipping out of consciousness.

She woke up the next morning with the sunlight streaming in through the window, feeling strange. It was like she should remember something that was important but she couldn't put her finger on it. _'Liz will know what's going on,'_ she thought. She got up and quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a tank top before going to the bathroom to wash her face and put in her contacts. She hurriedly put her chestnut hair into a barrette before heading into Liz's room.

"Liz, something weird's going on!" she was surprised to find Liz still asleep; Liz was always the early riser.

"What?" she demanded of her best friend, pulling the blankets over her head. "What could possibly be weird this early in the morning?"

Rose laughed. "Wake up, Cinderella! It's eleven!"

"What!" Liz exclaimed, sitting up sharply. "Okay then, what's up? Guy issues?" she assumed.

"No," Rose answered truthfully, "I can't seem to remember what I did most of yesterday. I remember you, Hermione and I talking, but I can't remember what about. That's it. And I can't remember anything from most of the past year. I remember doing stuff with you, but nothing else and I feel like I should."

Liz looked at her best friend inquisitively. "Rose, are you feeling okay?" she inquired.

"Yeah, fine. I just don't remember," she answered sincerely, growing worried.

"Umm, Rose, do you remember the Bathroom Incident?" Rose shook her head, confused, "The Harvest Moon Ball and the whole Sleeping Beauty thing?" Again, Rose shook her head, bewildered. What was her friend talking about?

"Did this happen when I went to England, before you got there? Why did you come anyway? Other than to see me, of course!" Rose asked Liz.

"What are you talking about?" Liz replied. "So you remember me and all that we did, but you don't remember…" She suddenly had one of those 'Eureka!' moments and suddenly grabbed Rose's hand and basically dragged her out of the room and down the stairs.

"Liz! What's going on?" she protested.

"Harry!" Liz called.

"Who's Harry?" Rose inquired innocently.

"Who's Harry?" Liz repeated, astonished. "Who's _Harry_? Rose! _Harry Potter!_" she tried but Rose didn't catch on.

"Oh!" she caught on after a blonde moment. "Oh my gosh, he's _here_!" she said more out of almost disgust than excitement.

"Of course he's here!" Liz replied in a 'Duh!' tone of voice.

With a popping sound, Harry appeared. "Yeah Liz?"

Rose wasn't positive who he was, but she couldn't deny that he was cute. With his ruffled jet black hair, glasses, the strong chin, and the visibly noticeable athlete's body, she couldn't help but think _'Bloody hell!'_ She smiled in approval of her best friends' friend, before replacing it with a solemn look. She wasn't going to be won over by the famous Harry Potter just on looks. _'With as famous as he is, he's probably just like every other preppy jock in the world,'_ she thought grimly.

He smiled at her and she just rolled her eyes slightly. "So Sleeping Beauty is awake! Good morning, flower. Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up," he apologized, leaning in to kiss her. Instinctively, Rose backed up a few steps, putting Liz in between Harry and herself.

Harry looked surprised and Liz said to Rose, "Rose, do you know who this is?"

"No," she answered slowly, "Should I?" she inquired. Harry just stared at her for a moment.

It was Liz who was the first to say something. "Look on your left ring finger," she replied shakily.

Rose looked down to see the most beautiful ring ever. She pulled it off of her finger to read what was written. Then she looked up at Harry inquisitively. "Who gave me this? Am I engaged, Liz?" she asked, terrified of her lack of memory.

"Yes," was all Liz could say. Then Rose's eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted, caught only inches from the ground by Harry, who could only stare, astonished, at his fiancé.

"This feels so wrong," Harry said to Jul as he entered the barn. "I mean, what right do we have to take away her memory of us?"

"I know, but we can't just undo the spell," Jul replied, "It has to be triggered, remember?"

"Vividly," Harry retorted mournfully. "Do you know how hard it is to let someone chose for themselves when you can't tell them 'Hey, you know, we're engaged but I'm teamed up with your ex and we're going to make you choose between us." It's not any easier when her best friend knows everything about her and has the answers to almost any question she might think of!"

"Well, I'll find out this evening, so then, yes, I will know how hard it is not to blurt everything out to her about me," Jul answered calmly.

They just stood there, absorbed in their own thoughts before Harry muttered, "So that's where we slipped up!"

"What?" Jul inquired.

"We slipped up before we cast the spell! We took the pictures and everything but we forgot to take her engagement ring off! That's how she knew that she was engaged!" Harry ranted, in the middle of an epiphany.

"Did you put your names on the ring?" Jul asked fiercely, his blue eyes shining with intensity.

"No!" Harry answered quickly. "No just her nickname and that I'll love her forever." Jul breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, we should go back to acting," Harry said after a minute.

"Yeah, see you two tonight," Jul replied.

"Later," he said as Jul disapparated, "It's going to be a long day!"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

and so the plot is revealed! tell me what you think, any predictions? lmk!


	8. Truth exposed & meeting the guys

Erased But Not Forgotten

**Chapter 8**

**Truth Exposed and Meeting the Guys**

"Liz, Hermione; could I talk to you two for a second?" Harry called up the stairs as he walked inside.

"Sure," they answered unanimously. They all walked into Liz's room and sat down.

"I can't believe Rose just fainted like that!" Hermione exclaimed, as soon as she sat down, totally bewildered.

"I'm more concerned about how she was acting before she blacked out," Liz stated solemnly.

"Yeah, about that…" Harry trailed off. He had a very guilty look on his face and wouldn't meet either of their eyes.

Hermione, familiar with Harry's ways of dancing around an important subject, recognized these signs almost instantly. "Harry, what did you do?" she asked in a mildly accusatively tone.

"Okay, I'll tell you both everything, but promise that you won't judge me until you hear the whole story," he replied calmly. Liz just glared at him.

"I not promising anything," she said stubbornly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Liz," Hermione interjected, pleading for peace, "just let Harry explain." Liz just scowled.

"So why did Rose faint?" Liz inquired. "And why couldn't she remember you?"

"Because I cast a spell so she wouldn't. Well, not just me, Jul helped, that's why she can't remember him either," Harry said as Hermione and Liz's eyes got wide. "She fainted when she found out that she was engaged because she couldn't remember me, let alone agreeing to marry me. She just had an information overload and fainted." Hermione's mouth was open in shock and Liz looked like she was on the verge of hitting him…hard.

"You did WHAT!" Liz growled through gritted teeth.

"We need to find out where her heart lies, disregarding the past. I don't want her to look back and realize she made the wrong decision," he explained. "This gives us a fresh start, and if she's meant to be with me then nothing will change. But if she's meant to be with Jul and they just screwed it up, then that's how it'll turn out."

"Will she get her memory back?" Hermione inquired sensibly.

Harry nodded. "Eventually, something significant will trigger it or Jul and I can reverse the spell." He knew that the last bit was possibly a lie but he didn't feel like dying at the hands of his fiancés best friends.

"Okay, so what do we have to do?" Liz asked quietly.

"Huh?"

"What do you want us to do?" Hermione repeated. "Do you want us to just keep quiet, ignore her questions, or should we just lie to her?"

"Umm, I'm not sure. Don't tell her about her past with either of us, do what you have to so she won't ask too many questions otherwise we'll trip over our own lies and we'll just mess this up," Harry answered unsurely. He ran a hand through is raven hair.

"How are we going to cover up her memory loss?" Hermione inquired warily.

"We could say that she hit her head," Liz suggested. Harry and Hermione both threw her inquisitive looks, "a lot."

"Somehow, I don't think Rose will believe that," Harry pointed out. Liz shrugged.

"We could say that one of her spells backfired and caused brain damage, kind of like selective amnesia," Hermione offered.

"That works," Harry agreed. "I hope," he muttered under his breath.

Rose awoke late in the afternoon, a cool breeze from the open window flitting across her face, playing with wisps of hair that had gotten loose from her barrette. She smiled and stretched, momentarily forgetting why she was in bed at this hour. As she slid out from under the covers and stood up, she noticed that she had been sleeping in her jeans and the mornings' events flooded back to her. Rose cautiously looked down at her left hand and caught a glimpse of blue on silver. She instantly felt dizzy and had to steady herself against the bed.

At that moment, Harry came in, accompanied by Jul who had just arrived, to see her nearly fall. They both rushed to her side, steadying her stance. As Harry took her hand he slipped her engagement ring off.

"Just breathe, in and out," Harry instructed quietly, slipping the ring into his pocket. Rose took a deep breath before opening her eyes, careful not to even glance towards her left hand. She gazed up at the two people who were keeping her upright.

"Thank you," she said quietly, blushing for some unknown reason. "Umm, if you don't mind my asking, why are you in my bedroom?" she inquired, looking from Harry to Jul and back. "And who are you?"

Jul shot Harry a semi-surprised look, before saying, "Julius Rivers, my friends call me Jul," he answered, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you," she replied innocently, looking into his sapphire blue eyes and shaking his hand firmly. She smiled before turning to Harry, whereupon her smile flickered from distaste and lack of sincerity before coming back, looking slightly forced.

"Harry Potter," he said as she shook his hand too.

"I know," she replied unenthusiastically. "We met this morning." Harry nodded and smiled. Rose just rolled her eyes.

"So what brings the infamous Harry Potter to Iowa?" she asked bitterly. "And why are you in my room?"

"Oh, err…" Harry mumbled, frantically searching for an excuse.

"We're James' friends. Harry met him about a year ago at a Quidditch match. And then James and I went to a Quidditch training camp a couple years ago. I just met Harry a few of days ago," Jul interjected. "We're just here for James' engagement party. Liz asked us to come and check up on you for her."

"Oh, thanks," Rose said, blushing again. _'Thank you, Liz!'_ she mentally praised, unable to fail noticing how attractive they both just _happened_ to be. "Could we, umm, get out of my room, please?" she asked tentatively.

"Sure," Jul replied and they all headed downstairs. Rose made sure to shut her door behind them.

"Liz!" she called. She heard a faint answer from the den from her best friend. "Is James with you?" she yelled again as she came down the stairs. Once again, Liz's positive answer came from the den. When she got right outside the door she asked, "Are you busy?" She could hear Liz laugh, signaling granted permission to enter.

"Excuse me, just make yourselves comfortable. I'll be back in a minute," Rose said to the guys as she pushed the den door open and went inside.

"Sleeping Beauty lives!" Liz joked as Rose came through the door. Rose just smiled. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine, a little dizzy from time to time, but having my own male-nurses helps," Rose answered grinning broadly.

Liz laughed. "So you like having men at your dispose?"

"Of course! But what's up with Mr. High and Mighty Harry Potter? You should know better than to send me a preppy Backstreet Boy," Rose inquired, laughing back.

"Wow! How judgmental we are today!" Liz retorted. "You should give him a chance. He's not preppy and he's a heck of a lot cuter than any Backstreet Boy. And there's his accent to take into consideration." Rose gave her a wry grin and just glared.

"Okay, so they are cute. Both of them," she admitted finally.

"So I guess that it'd be good news if I told you that they both want to take you out on a date," Liz replied smirking.

"Oh really! Mmm, which to choose?" Rose mused humorously.

"Both!" Liz suggested.

"Whoo hoo! I win!" Rose celebrated comically. Liz and James just laughed.

"But seriously, what's up with the guys that I don't know in my room? Not that I mind, they ain't exactly hard on the eyes!" Rose inquired playfully.

"They wanted to meet you anyway, because you know, James told them so much about you!" Liz said. James looked at her inquisitively but Liz threw him a warning look that plainly said 'Don't ask, just go with it!'

"Oh," Rose replied, smiling secretively to herself.

"So, let's go talk to them and I will convince you that Harry isn't some player, preppy boy who lives for the fame of it all," Liz concluded, pulling Rose by the arm out into the living room.

"Since when have you won?" Rose teased.  
"What?" James inquired.

"Our fights. I always win, so since when have you started winning?" Rose asked Liz.

Liz just grinned. "Since guys started fighting over _you_." Rose just shook her head and smiled.

Harry and Jul sat in the living room, faintly hearing Rose and Liz's conversation. They began discussing Rose when Harry revealed that he'd had to act normal earlier that day and had tried to kiss her. Jul freaked.

"We're lucky that she doesn't remember what you said this morning," Jul pointed out angrily.

"It's not my fault, Liz was there and she didn't know what was going on. I couldn't just lie or she would have suspected and said something to Rose that could have ruined everything," Harry explained in a hushed tone in case Rose overheard.

"So she knows now?"

"Yeah, her and Hermione," Harry reassured him. "So it's only a matter of time before James and Ron know. Oh God, what about her parents!" Harry noticed that Mr. and Mrs. Thorn would mind very much if their daughter's fiancé cast a spell on her.

"Well we can't exactly tell them 'Hey, I hexed your daughter. I can't wait till we're married!'" Jul concluded dramatically sarcastic.

Just then they heard the den doors open and leaped to their feet, trying to remain inconspicuous. Rose came in and eyed them suspiciously before shrugging it off and sitting down.

"So, Harry, you went to Hogwarts, right?" Rose asked as Harry and Jul sat down. Liz and James quietly snuck off to the kitchen where Liz could explain everything to her very confused fiancé.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Harry inquired, trying not to sound as guilty as he felt.

"Oh, I was there as a foreign exchange student for the past year and I don't remember seeing or hearing of you at all while I was there," Rose replied, slightly surprised as she looked at him inquisitively.

"Oh, that's good. I must not have gotten into as much trouble as I usually do," he joked. Harry flashed a dazzling, knee-weakening smile. Rose could feel the blood rush to her face, fighting the urge to smile back at him. _'He's a jock. Just a big-headed preppy boy,' _she thought to herself, trying not to fall for the Potter-charm.

"So where'd you go to school, Jul?" she inquired, turning to the blue-eyed wizard.

"Here. At the Northwestern Iowa School of Magic," he answered, suddenly feeling very nervous. Rose just smiled in a very confused way.

"Hmm, I thought I knew everyone in my year and I've gone to school here for the past four years. I wonder how I missed you." Rose inwardly frowned. How could she miss someone as cute as Jul? She couldn't help but get lost in his sapphire eyes, slightly smiling at her.

"I was just curious," Harry began.

"Rose, could I ask you," Jul started at the same time. They both stopped talking to let the other finish.

Rose giggled a clear, bell-like laugh. "Jul, go ahead, then Harry can talk." Harry couldn't help but get a little irked at the way his fiancé, well technically, was treating him. It was like she was annoyed with him because he was famous, something that he hadn't asked for anyway.

Jul grinned as he glanced from Harry to Rose. He could plainly see that Harry was irritated by Rose's apparent lack of enthusiasm towards the infamous Harry Potter.

"I was wondering if I could ask you out to dinner tomorrow night." Jul inquired; his sapphire eyes aglow.

Rose blushed and could feel a smile tugging at her lips. She didn't answer, but instead, she turned to Harry. "So what did _you_ want to ask me?"

Harry just glared at Jul. _'I hate you so much right now!' _he couldn't help but think, mentally hexing him to Timbuktu. "Well, I was going to ask you to go out to dinner and then maybe we'd go dancing tomorrow night but _someone_ seems to have beaten me to it." He tried to smile humorously, but the annoyance in his emerald eyes was inevitable.

Rose couldn't help giggling at the obvious frustration behind Harry's eyes. Liz was right, men were fighting over her. She giggled again, harder this time, in a very flirtatious way, lighting up her clear green eyes.

"Well, how about this: I could go to dinner with _both_ of you, and then we could _all_ go dancing." She smiled in a very sweet way that made both men go weak at the knees, bringing foolish grins to their adorable faces. They glanced at each other and nodded in mutual agreement.

"Okay," Harry and Jul compromised. Rose's flirtatious smirk turned into a radiant smile.

"I'll see the two of you tomorrow night, then," she replied definitively, practically glowing. As Rose went to find Liz and begin preparations for her date, Harry and Jul couldn't help but watch her walk away, both mesmerized.

"I hate to see her go…" Harry started, gazing longingly after her.

"…but I love to watch her leave," Jul finished for him. They both nodded wistfully before they realized that they were staring and dispersed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

i had way to much fun writing this chpt. harry bashing, jul praising, and all that jazz! whatdya think?


	9. the date & forgotten memories

Erased But Not Forgotten

**Chapter 9**

**The Date and Forgotten Memories**

Rose stared in disbelief at the reddening welt on her forehead. _"Don't burn yourself!"_ her mother had told her. And just look at what'd happened! _'That's the last time I try to curl my hair the muggle way!'_ she thought to herself, absolutely fuming. Of course, since she was trying to impress someone, her mother's cautious warning turned out to be a jinx.

She, Liz and Hermione had spent most of the previous night giggling and picking out her outfit and makeup. Sure enough, as soon as they both left for the store, Rose decided to try doing her hair…and burned herself. She could _really_ use one of Hermione's wicked healing spells right about now.

Thoroughly frustrated, she finally controlled herself enough to say the spell to curl her hair. A few muttered words later and her naturally straight hair bounced to life, each lock of hair a perfect ringlet. Rose smiled, twirling one around her finger, moving her bangs to cover her burn mark. Satisfied, she began working on her makeup, a much easier and less hazardous task.

After what would seem like ages to any guy, Rose finished with her makeup and went to put on her dress and accessorize. As she heard the front door open, signaling Hermione and Liz's return, Rose poked her head out her door and whistled sharply. A minute later the two girls knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come on in!" Rose replied to the sharp rapping. "What do you think?" she asked, spinning for her best friends. They both smiled.

"You look perfect, Rose," Liz said in slight awe.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, "no wonder they're fighting over you."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"That's probably you're dates!" Liz squealed with excitement. "I'll go answer the door!" she volunteered.

"No fair! I want to answer the door!" Hermione piped up, racing Liz to the door. It was a tie and they both threw open the door, revealing a very spiffed up Harry and Jul.

"Come in, Rose will be down in a moment," Hermione invited, managing to retain some manner of sophistication after running down the stairs after Liz…amazing.

Right on cue, the stair lights lit up, revealing Rose in all her glitz. Jul's mouth fell open slightly but Harry just smiled. No matter how many times she dressed up, Rose always managed to enchant him. Rose was a vision of aquamarine. Her clear blue dress draped elegantly on her curves, the straps widening at the bottom, forming a low V, which wrapped with the rest of the dress around her ribcage. The ocean blue silk fitted her slender form, flaring out from her waist. The smooth material cut off a little below her knees at an angle, rippling as she moved. Her chestnut hair was curled into ringlets, was left to brush her shoulder blades and a pair of blue and silver earrings dangled from her ears, glinting from behind her curtain of curls. She'd decided to wear a bracelet with pearls and mermaid charms on it, though she couldn't remember when she'd gotten it; and though she had searched her room for the Neptune's Garden Topaz ring, she couldn't find it.

_'Oh well, at least I won't have to worry about fainting or anything strange like that,'_ Rose thought to herself as she glided down the stairs. Her rosewood wand and her cell phone were both in a small clutch purse the same color as her dress. She smiled broadly as she reached the bottom of the long staircase and the two awestruck boys, her green eyes accented by light silver and aqua eye makeup.

She softly giggled at the sight of Harry and Jul, her suitors. They were total opposites. Both were breath-taking sights. Jul's white-wash jeans and blue button-up shirt the color of his sapphire eyes, rolled up to his elbows and unbuttoned at the top to let his white tee show through, and slightly gelled golden hair expressed his clean-cut and humorous nature, perfectly paired with an angelic face that smiled easily at her. On the other hand, Harry's dark-wash jeans and forest green button-up shirt reflected a more intense, fierce beauty. His emerald eyes peeked under his unmanageable jet black hair and pierced through the wire-rimmed glasses on his nose as if he was trying to see into her soul.

Upon reaching the landing, Harry and Jul finally noticed that they were staring and Jul closed his mouth before smiling up at Rose too, each filling his eyes simply with the sight of her.

"Are we ready to go?" Rose asked tentatively, looking from Jul to Harry and back again, smiling. Neither could give her a straight answer.

"Rose, you look stunning," Jul said breathlessly.

"Phenomenal," Harry added in the same breathy tone.

"Gorgeous."

"Beautiful."

"Thank you," Rose cut in before they kept going or else they were likely never to leave…not that she didn't appreciate the praise. Nonetheless she was smiling, slightly flushed from the compliments. "I'm flattered," she couldn't express with words the way that both of them made her feel, more than weak at the knees, unable to choose which was more perfect.

"Should we go?" Harry asked after a moment. Rose and Jul both nodded. Jul pulled the door open, holding it for Rose, as they all stepped onto the porch.

"So where are we going?" Rose inquired.

"It's a surprise," Jul replied, grinning mischievously.

"Well, then how am I supposed to apparate there if I don't know where I'm going?" she retorted still smiling, making a forceful point.

"We'll take you there," Harry answered with a mischievous grin, winking to Jul. Harry knew that Rose hated letting someone apparate her anywhere when she could easily apparate there herself. Rose let out a low growl before linking arms with Harry and Jul, bracing herself for the peculiar feeling of apparating with someone else.

_'I hate this part,'_ she thought as she heard the loud popping and felt herself leaving her front porch.

Dinner was fairly uneventful. It was in a gorgeous restaurant with music and candlelight. They talked about everything; from their most embarrassing moments to scars to their plans for the future. But as dinner ended, Rose knew that the fun was just beginning.

"You ready to go?" Harry asked as he and Jul split the bill.

"Yep, I'm going to use the ladies' room and then we can go," Rose replied, heading towards the bathroom.

Checking her appearance in the mirror, suddenly the song "Wish You Back to Me" by Erika Jo came on, and Rose was swept into a memory.

_Hermione, Liz and Rose were all in Rose's dorm room back at Hogwarts, crowding around the mirror. Rose found herself in a red, rose-like dress with tendrils of thorns wrapped around her arm, touching-up her makeup. _

_"I'm so nervous! What if he doesn't get it?" she ranted to Hermione and Liz as they got their dresses on, listening to her Erika Jo CD. Rose began humming "Wish You Back to Me"._

_"Relax, Rose, he's in love with you, he'll just know," Liz reassured her, "I hope." _

_"Thank you, Liz. That just fills me with confidence!" Rose snapped sarcastically. Liz shrugged. Rose just rolled her eyes and smoothed out her dress before putting on a rose-covered mask, rendering her unrecognizable. Then she turned to her friends. _

_"Well, what do you think?" she asked Liz and Hermione uncertainly. _

_"Harry won't be able to resist you," Liz said smiling. _

_Hermione handed her the red silk clutch purse before saying, "Go get him. Your Prince Charming is waiting."_

As the memory ended, Rose gasped and slid to the floor as her knees gave out. The scariest part was that she couldn't recall what had just happened, like a story that she just happened to include her…and apparently Harry…or someone named Harry.

"Rose, are you okay?" she heard Harry ask from outside the door. Rose gradually stood up and checked her hair and makeup, giving herself time to calm down. After a moment she opened the door to a very concerned looking Harry and Jul. She smiled at how they were both doting upon her.

"I'm fine, my heel slipped. That's what I get for wearing shoes without traction," she lied through her smile.

"Let's go," Jul suggested, noticeably relieved. He held out his hand for her to take, smiling. As Rose reached to take his hand, she noticed that her own hands were shaking. She quickly grabbed Jul's hand, holding it tightly to keep it from quaking.

Harry frowned when he saw her hands shaking. "Rose, are you sure that you're alright?" he asked, obviously worried.

Rose looked up sharply, before resuming her small smile of reassurance. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry." She let Jul lead her out of the restaurant, deliberately avoiding contact with Harry for fear of triggering another…episode.

As soon as they got out of sight of any muggles, Rose let Jul apparate her to the dance club. She opened her eyes to meet his, a fierce clashing of his sapphire blue and her smoky green. She noticed how perfect his lips looked in the dim light. Rose blushed ever so slightly and smiled a small secretive smile. It was like there was a fire hidden in the depths of his crystalline iris that beckoned to her, drawing her closer. They were a mere inch apart. Jul and Rose simultaneously turned their heads and their lips met, setting off an explosion in her head. She smiled and suddenly it was over. The sensation left a tingly feeling on her lips and a sweet taste in her mouth. Jul grinned down at her and leaned in to kiss her again just as Harry apparated in.

"Hey, am I interrupting?" he asked tentatively as Rose and Jul sprang apart. A wave of guilt washed over Rose; she was here with Harry too, even if Jul was tempting. _Very_ tempting.

"No, it's fine," Jul muttered. "Dance with me?" he asked Rose.

"That's why we're here," she replied with a grin before turning to Harry. She managed to say, "The next dance is yours. I promise," before being swept away.

And so the night went on. An hour or two went on like that: Rose dancing with Jul, then Harry, then Jul again, before repeating again and again.

Harry went up to the DJ as they all got drinks. After talking for a minute he rejoined Jul and Rose, all of them were flushed from dancing.

"What was that all about?" Rose asked, inquisitive as ever.

"Just requesting a song," Harry replied, a mischievous glint in his emerald eyes. Rose cocked an eyebrow at him before shrugging. Just then a very familiar song came on, bringing forth a grin on Harry's face to match that mischievous glint…the tango.

"Rose?" Harry asked shortly, the rest of his question in his eyes.

She sighed. "Harry, we just sat down!" she pointed out, but Harry began using the puppy-dog pout.

_'Where'd he learn that?'_ Rose thought inquisitively.

"Please Rose! It's the _tango_!" he pleaded, looking extra-adorable with his humongous puppy eyes.

Rose couldn't help but smile, shaking her head. "I guess!" she gave in. Harry grinned and pulled her onto the dance floor.

As they danced across the floor, Rose noticed the room was darker around them. She looked up at the DJ to see a spotlight focused right on them.

"Harry is did you set this up?" she asked playfully.

"Yeah," he answered as he spun her out and then back in again. She just grinned at him, unable to resist his charm any longer.

During the last flourish of the song, Harry dipped her low, so the ends of her hair brushed the floor. At that moment, their eyes connected, sending a shiver down her spine, a good shiver. They slowly stood back up as the song ended. The final notes of the song faded out, unheard by Rose as she was immersed again in another forgotten memory.

_Rose was in the rose-dress again, at the Harvest Moon Ball. She was dancing in the middle of the room with the Rose Prince. _

_As he dipped her, he inquired, "Who are you really?" Rose saw the flicker of hope that was shining in his emerald eyes._

_Rose could feel her masked self pull him closer and kiss him just as the clock struck midnight. Her memory-self thought 'I love him, I always have.' _

_Feeling her mask slide to the floor, she felt herself draw back; looking into the face of the man she'd just been kissing and saw Harry Potter, _the_ Harry Potter, and felt a tear trickle down her cheek as he opened his glorious emerald eyes. _

Rose gasped for air as her eyes shot open. Her knees gave out like before but this time Harry caught her. Her hands shook violently as she grasped Harry's forearms with a vise-like grip. She looked pleadingly into his eyes, as if begging for it not to be true, without actually seeing him.

She didn't like her lack of memory, and she especially didn't like it coming back so…violently, like a premonition. She didn't know what was real, what was happening; whether she had just kissed Harry or had in some distant time. Either way, she was terrified.

After a minute she realized that someone was holding her up and what ever her head was resting on was moving up and down, breathing. She looked up and saw Harry, looking down at her with worry shining clearly in his eyes.

"What happened?" he inquired softly.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully, her voice quivering as violently as her hands. She tried to stand on her own but suddenly got very dizzy and would have fallen again if Harry hadn't caught her. He scooped her up and basically carried her back to their table.

"What in the bloody hell happened?" Jul asked fiercely as Harry sat Rose down.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Harry replied, his eyes never leaving Rose's face.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling very well," Rose answered shakily. "But, for some reason, Harry, I remember you…at the Harvest Moon Ball, the Rose Prince." Harry's eyes widened with alarm as he shot a glance at Jul.

"But how could I suddenly remember you?" she asked unsurely, "We've never met before…have we?"

"I don't know. We've met informally, but it was a little thing that anyone could have forgotten," Harry lied.

"Oh," she said quietly. "I don't feel like dancing anymore, could we go?" she asked softly. In truth she was terrified that she might be plagued by another episode.

"Sure. Is everything ready?" Jul asked Harry. Harry nodded and Jul stood up.

"Come," Harry softly commanded, standing up and holding out his hand, smiling.

"Your chariot awaits, milady," Jul said quietly with a matching smile, holding out his hand also. Rose blushed and stood, putting her hands in each of theirs, unable to suppress feeling like the luckiest girl in the world. The two wizards led her outside into the moonlight.

Waiting in the faint illumination was an open carriage drawn by two horses as pale as the moon. Rose let out a small gasp, reaching out to pet each steed's muzzle. Jul came up behind her and guided her into the carriage before climbing into the drivers' seat as Harry helped her in. Making sure they were seated, Jul clucked and they were off.

As they arrived at home, Harry helped Rose out and both boys walked her up the porch.

"Thanks guys, it was fun," Rose said as they stood at her front door. She fiddled with her bracelet, working up the courage. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight Rose," they both replied. _'Screw it,'_ she thought, her hand on the door handle, as she suddenly walked up to Jul and gave him a sweet kiss. She stepped back, smiling, seeing the slightly surprised look in his blue eyes. She knew how to kiss Jul.

Then she stepped towards Harry and kissed him too. Fireworks she hadn't expected went off in her head like the Fourth of July. When she pulled back, she wasn't surprised to find that he'd taken her breath away. It had been more than a simple kiss good night. It made her want to kiss him again and again.

She smiled, catching the yearning look in Harry's eyes; that look that pleaded for more. Then she remembered a very interesting fact.

"Harry, aren't you staying here with James and Ron?" she inquired slyly, managing to sound innocent.

"Yeah, I'll be inside in just a minute. Good night," he replied, seeing that glimmer of the seductress shine in her green eyes.

"Good night," she said, going inside and up to her room.

Jul turned on Harry as soon as the door shut. "Okay, so what the heck happened when you two were dancing?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think we just triggered a part of her memory," Harry answered truthfully, dragging himself into the present, unable to forget how Rose had looked at him.

"Ok, but we have to be more careful from now on," Jul pointed out.

"I know."

They stood in silence for a minute before Jul said, "Well, I'm going to head out."

"Yeah, okay. See you tomorrow," Harry answered as Jul turned and a loud crack resounded through the night. Harry turned and headed inside.

"Until tomorrow," he muttered as he started to head down the hall to the room that he was suppose to be sharing with Ron and James.

"Harry," a voice called softly. Harry looked up to see a figure at the top of the stairs.

"Rose?"

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

ok so my sister actually burnt herself last year prom right after mom told her not to! hehe, she's good material! and another cliffhanger! read on! read the fluff, enjoy the fluff, love the fluff! and reply!!!!


	10. Midnight snacks & moonlit shore

Erased But Not Forgotten

**Chapter 10**

**Midnight Snacks and the Moonlit Shore**

Rose ran quickly up to her room, changing out of her dress and heels and into jeans and a silver camisole, with amazing speed, throwing an olive blazer over it. She quickly slipped on a pair of sandals and restrained her chestnut curls with a barrette. With a flicking of her wand, Rose's silver and aqua eye makeup turned plum and green, making her smoky eyes pop. As she heard the front door open, Rose pocketed her cell phone and her wand and opened her door, stepping out to lean against the railing of the balcony that overlooked her living room.

Hearing footsteps, she softly called out. "Harry?" She could see his eyes glint as they followed her voice.

"Rose?" he answered, somewhat confused, but there was no question of her identity in his voice. She treaded softly down the stairs (which is a fancy way of saying that she practically flew down the stairs without tripping and falling flat on her face), making as little noise as possible. As she reached the bottom of the staircase, she jumped into Harry's arms, planting a kiss on his angelic lips.

"Harry, let's run away," she suggested as she pulled back, adrenaline pumping in her veins.

"What! Where? Why?" he asked breathless, taken aback by her question, his green eyes aglow from the unexpected kiss.

"Let's go to the beach, just for a few hours. I know I won't be able to sleep and…I want you to kiss me again," she replied, ecstasy shining in her eyes.

Harry smiled. "Ok, but let me change first."

She pouted for a moment "Fine." He gave her a quick kiss before going to change. As he walked down the hall to the stairs that led to the guy's room (undeniably watching him leave…), Rose realized how hungry she was. Dancing and kissing the night away really works up an appetite.

Heading for the kitchen, she turned the corner and saw Liz and Hermione sleeping in the chairs, waiting for her to return. She bit back a shriek of surprise. Rose cautiously woke up first Liz then Hermione.

"What?" Hermione yawned.

"Go to bed, both of you," Rose instructed sternly, but she was given away by the glint of excitement in her eyes.

"How was your date?" Liz asked as she slowly stood up, stretching.

"Lots of fun, but the night isn't over!" she replied ecstatic. "So go to bed so I can tell you in the morning!" urging them and pushing them both towards the stairs.

"Where are _you_ going?" Hermione inquired as she shuffled to her room, where Ron was probably already sleeping.

"To the beach…with Harry," Rose grinned.

"Rose, you hussy!" Liz joked and Rose giggled. "You better tell us all about it in the morning!" she threatened half-heartedly, suppressing a yawn.

"Of course!" Rose retorted, waiting for the click of their doorknobs before continuing to the kitchen to scavenge for food.

Harry came into the family room a minute later, changed out of his dress clothes and into raggedy American Eagle jeans and a Hollister shirt. As soon as he walked into the kitchen, Harry stopped dead in his tracks…and started laughing.

Rose was rocking out to her own tune, dancing quietly around the kitchen, a stream of devil's food cake cookies in her wake. Half of a cookie was in her left hand, her wand in her right and the other half of the cookie in her mouth. She was halfway through a back-attitude pirouette, when she heard Harry laugh. She tried to stop spinning and only managed to fall rather ungracefully to the ground, the cookies falling until they were an inch above the ground. She looked up at Harry from her spot on the floor, swallowed, and burst out laughing.

It took Harry and Rose five minutes before they could look each other in the eye without laughing. Harry helped himself to one of the numerous cookies.

"Wow! That was embarrassing!" Rose concluded, still grinning, before taking another bite out of her cookie.

"What was _that_?" Harry asked incredulously, still stuck on the fact that in the past year Rose had never danced in the kitchen conducting cookies.

"Me, hyped-up on adrenaline and the need for chocolate," Rose replied, causing them both to burst out laughing again.

"Ready to go?" Harry inquired, and her eyes lit up. A small seductive smile came across her face and he pulled her into his arms. Just before they apparated, Rose grabbed another cookie and grinned wryly.

With a crack, they arrived on a warm beach, the moon above making the waves glitter as they came crashing on the shore. Wordlessly, Rose and Harry started walking down the beach. Rose nibbled on her cookie, managing to both entrance Harry with her seductive eating habits and annoy him for how long it took her to finish it.

"Good God, if you eat that cookie any slower, I'll eat it for you!" he finally exploded, making her smile. She took a bite with painstaking meticulousness, intentionally pushing Harry's buttons. "That's it!" he said, and he lunged for her. Rose shrieked and ran down the beach, Harry chasing her, both of them grinning foolishly.

_'Bloody hell, she's fast!'_ Harry thought as he ran after her, but within minutes he caught her around the waist, making her sit on top of him. Rose shoved the last bite into her mouth and grinned wickedly…or as wickedly as you can grin with your mouth full of cookie.

"Hey Harry," she said, turning on his lap to face him, her mouth still full.

"What?" he replied, smiling at the goofy look on her face as she tried not to laugh.

"Train wreck!" she said, opening her mouth to show him the pre-chewed cookie. Harry burst out laughing.

"You're insane!" he laughed.

"Yeah, I know," she replied, finally swallowing the cookie. Harry just smiled. Rose looked at Harry, smiling too, and their eyes connected.

Harry and Rose both leaned in, hearts racing. Just as their lips were about to meet, a waved crashed on the shore…right on top of them. As the water receded, Rose and Harry started laughing.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe that just happened!" she exclaimed, laughing, as she stood up to escape another wave. They began walking down the beach, wringing out their clothes. Rose left her drenched blazer to dry on a rock before continuing down the beach, grateful for the warm summer air.

"I'm sorry," Rose said after a minute.

"For what?" Harry inquired as she stooped to pick up a shell that had been washed up on shore.

"For being hissy with you. It was wrong for me to judge you before I got to know you," she answered.

"Oh," Harry had a brief lapse of memory before recalling her curt attitude with him before the date, "why were you acting like that?"

"Oh, I don't know," she waved her hands in exasperation. "Ever since I moved I seem to be surrounded by preppy people who only care about themselves and how people think of them. Being Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, Defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, I kind of assumed that you'd just be another jock who's so full of himself that he can't…" she trailed off. "Never mind. I was wrong. And I acted like a jerk."

Harry stopped and looked at her inquisitively. "So should I say 'thanks' sincerely or sarcastically?" Rose grinned wryly.

"I never thought I'd like being wrong, but you change the circumstances now, don't you?" she stated defensively.

"I seem to in most cases," he replied grinning. Rose smiled and turned toward the ocean. The moon hung above their heads, making the waves glitter like silver jewelry scattered among azure fabric.

They stopped walking and sat on the sand facing the sea. "It's so versatile. Frightening and welcoming, unpredictable yet calm. It holds true power that shines through pretenses. It can shatter the soul and heal the heart. It makes you want to sing," Rose muttered in awe as Harry sat behind her, longing to hold her in his arms again. "It's so beautiful."

"As are you, dear flower," Harry whispered in her ear. She smiled, feeling his warm breath brush pleasantly over her skin. She turned her head ever so slightly and their eyes met. His emerald eyes glittered in the silver light, the moon mirrored in her smoky green irises. He returned the smile before lying back to look at the stars. Rose laid down next to him on her side so she could look at Harry's face as he slowly closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the waves.

Rose reached up and ran a finger down from his temple to his jawbone, moving a lock of his raven hair, relishing the feel of his silky skin. She stopped to see if he would protest, but his only response was a small content smile, nudging her to go on. Her index finger followed his jawbone, stopping at his chin, before moving back up to tuck a stray bit of the silky jet behind his ear. He opened his eyes slowly, praising the angel in the moonlight that was his Briar Rose.

She would have kept teasing, but Harry was reaching his breaking point. He sat up slightly, meeting her lips with a warm welcome. She responded, at first surprised and then more eagerly, with unknown familiarity. She wanted more. His tongue was at her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She granted it willingly and she was met with an explosion of flavor. It was a sweet taste, tinted with a minty undertone but was, in depth, completely Harry. It was a feeling, a taste, a freedom, that she'd never felt before, yet at the same time was like a long-lost and not quite forgotten memory.

He moaned as she reacted perfectly, just as before, making him feel whole yet still yearning for more. Her fingers went through his ebony hair as she rolled on top of him, an extremely sensual motion, making him moan a bit louder. He couldn't believe how much he'd missed simple things like kissing Rose on a day to day basis. Harry's hands found their way down around her waist, pulling her closer so she was lying right on top of him.

Pulling back, Rose finally broke the kiss and sat up, straddling Harry's hips. Harry whimpered before noticing the certain position they were in.

"You know, I feel like I'm taking advantage of you when I sit on you like this," Rose pointed out, smirking cutely.

"Ah, you are, but technically its call seduction," Harry replied, grinning in the moonlight. Rose laughed before scooting forward slightly and leaning forward, moving her hands up his chest before diving back into his silky hair, as dark as the night sky above them, allowing herself to get lost in his kiss.

Harry's hands traveled up from her waist up to the evil little thing called a barrette that was holding back her chestnut curls. With a quick snap, he released her tresses, leaving them to fall over her pale shoulders, taking a curl to twirl around his finger.

Playing with her hair, Harry noticed a red mark on her forehead, covered by her bangs.

"Rose, what's this?" he inquired.

"Oh, yeah…my mother jinxed me and I burnt myself trying to curl my hair." Harry laughed before pulling her back into the fervent kissing.

Rose suddenly broke their passionate lip-lock to leave a trail of feather-light kisses down his neck to his collarbone, making him inhale sharply. She grinned as she made her way back up. As she kissed the hollow behind his ear, Harry gasped before rolling over, placing Rose beneath him.

"No way," she said in response to this sudden change of position, grinning. But Rose made no attempt to return to dominance.

His lips danced down her neck, brushing along her soft skin. Harry paused and looked up at her as he kissed his way down along her collarbone. Rose smiled with pleasure and pulled his lips back up to hers.

Her hands took on a mind of their own, sliding up under his shirt, running lovingly over the rippling muscles of his back. Her fingers delicately slipped his t-shirt up, waiting to pull it over his head. Harry, reacting to her gesture, lifted his head to look into her smoky eyes that were positively glowing with anticipation.

"Wait," he said, his breathing ragged, voice low, sending a shiver down Rose's spine. He tried again. "Rose, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, his own hands running under her thin cami, brushing from her belt up to the lowest of her ribs and back down again, fingers lingering over her soft skin, drawing delicate designs on her waist.

This made Rose stop and look up at him before laughing out loud. "Harry, I'm not going to have sex with you after the first date!" she grinned wryly. Harry let out a small sigh of relief. A couple of months after they'd started dating, he and Rose had agreed not to have sex till after they were married, though they often teased with the decision, but with Rose's memory gone, this didn't seem like right moment that they'd agreed to wait for.

"I just want to get this bloody shirt off you," she added quietly, smirking mischievously, reverting to the British accent she'd acquired at Hogwarts, renewing Harry's grin as she pulled the damp shirt over his head and flung it aside. Rose grabbed his neck and pulled him close, kissing him passionately before allowing him dominance again.

Later, as the moon got steadily closer to the horizon, Harry and Rose both lied contently on the beach, facing the oceans' waves as they serenely crashed on the shore. Rose had her head on Harry's chest, listening to his heartbeat as his breathing grew slow and even. She could feel him fall asleep underneath her and she grinned, bringing forth a radiant smile of satisfaction.

Looking up at him, her smile broadened. His fair skin shined in the moonlight and cast his dark hair into shadow, falling gracefully over his brow. Rose itched to kiss his heavenly face and run her fingers through that raven hair again. She could feel the steady beating of his heart as she softly dragged a finger across the hollow in the middle of his perfect chest before lightly, and ever so sweetly, kissing his heart.

The sudden rise of his chest, where her lips still rested, signified Harry's return to consciousness. She felt his heart thump harder against his ribcage as he sat up slightly and inclining his head to look at her. Rose smiled up at him before giving his lips the same pleasure as she had just given his heart.

"I love you," Harry whispered when they broke apart sweetly.

"I know," Rose replied before kissing him tenderly, falling asleep to the settle lullaby of their hearts beating as one.

Harry woke up the next morning, feeling slightly stiff, before he realized that he'd fallen asleep on cold sand.

_'Shoot, we stayed out all night. Jul isn't going to be pleased if he finds out about this…shoot,'_ he thought before opening his eyes.

It wasn't till he tried to sit up that he noticed that Rose was still lying on his chest, her ear to his heart, hand on his shoulder. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down to see her smiling in her sleep, her chestnut hair still curly with magic, chest rising and falling in sync with his.

Harry smiled, tucking a curl behind her ear, stroking her cheek. A moment later, her eyes fluttered open and those amber sunflowers turned up to look at Harry. She reached up to rub her eyes before smiling radiantly up at Harry.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," said Harry, smiling a knee-weakening grin.

"Good morning," she replied sleepily. As she gazed up at him, she suddenly got an inquisitive expression. "You're not wearing a shirt."

"I know," he said, "That would be mostly your fault. Remember?"

She got a dreamy look in her eye before smiling. "Yeah," she answered lazily. She giggled at the memory.

"Come up here," Harry softly commanded, still grinning.

"Why?" Rose inquired.

"So I can kiss you."

"No, you come down here," she replied coyly.

"But I'm your pillow; you come up here," he retorted, trying to make a point. It didn't work.

"Point? You come down here!"

"Up!" he argued playfully.

"Down!" she replied grinning.

"Up!"

"Make me!" she challenged.

"Fine, I will!" Harry retorted, whereupon he lifted her up so she was lying on top of him completely, at eye-level with him. A smirk spread across his face before he leaned in and kissed her thoroughly.

"Hmm, I win," Rose said quietly when he pulled back.

"How do you win?" Harry asked curiously.

"Because I'm on top. I win," she replied simply. So Harry rolled over so he was on top.

"Now do I win?" he inquired, grinning.

"No. I win."

"Well, how do I win?"

"You don't. I win!"

"What's this game called anyway?" he asked in an adorably frustrated way.

"I Win!" she replied, grinning like an evil jenyus. Harry just laughed.

"That has to be the most adorable thing you ever done!" he laughed.

"I know." Rose grinned like a five-year-old...a very adorable five-year-old. "You wanna hear a secret?" she asked, her eyes aglow.

Harry smiled, "Sure."

She leaned in to whisper in his ear; "I win!" as she pushed him over on his side. This caused them both to burst out in hysterical fits of laughter.

Finally remembering how to breathe, Harry softly commented, "We should probably be getting back."  
"Probably," Rose sighed wistfully. "If only, if only…" Harry slowly got up and pulled Rose to her feet, clapping her to his side. Harry craned his neck to give her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"You know, you might want to put on a shirt before we try to go back to the house," Rose pointed out, slightly grinning.

Harry grinned back at her. "Yeah, that might be a good idea." He grabbed his t-shirt as they walked back up the beach, retrieving Rose's blazer as well.

"You ready?" he inquired.

"Yeah, I guess," she replied, her arms sliding around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Here we go."

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

idk how i thought of this but one nite i was eating devil foodcake cookies and it came to me. how'dya like my chocolate inspired chpt?


	11. Raindrops & an unwelcome visitor

Erased But Not Forgotten

**Chapter 11**

**Raindrops and an Unwelcome Surprise**

Harry and Rose apparated onto the porch, smiling, arms wrapped around each other. They both jumped as they heard the crack of lightning and the roll of thunder. The sky overhead was covered with dark gray clouds, pouring out water. Rose suddenly found the rain very alluring. She stepped toward the porch steps, drawn to the pitter-patter of the drops.

Smiling, she turned back to grasp Harry's hands, pulling him into the downpour. He smiled in return, watching her turn her face upwards, eyes closed.

"Dance with me," she whispered, eyes still closed. In Harry's eyes, she looked like a water nymph, raindrops on her pale skin like little diamonds running all over her face and neck, pausing on her arms, her hair slowly getting darker and losing its curl.

"In the rain?" he inquired softly.

"In the rain," she replied, opening her eyes as Harry pulled her gently into his arms, one hand sliding around her waist while the other grasped hers gently, her free hand resting on his shoulder, their bodies merely inches from one another.

They swayed from side to side, slowly revolving in the rain to the rhythm of the raindrops on the concrete. The thunder acted as accents and the lighting went unnoticed to the young couple.

"I love days like this," Rose whispered.

"Rainy days?" Harry questioned as they quickly got drenched.

"Yeah," she said softly, laying her head against his shoulder, feeling his warmth through the soaked t-shirt.

"You know what I love?" Harry asked her as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"What?"

"You." Rose looked up into his emerald eyes, his raven hair dripping wet, and smiled. He leaned in and softly kissed her and the world seemed to dissolve, leaving only them, dancing in the rain.

A sudden popping noise caused them to break apart.

"Are you two insane?" Hermione asked from the porch, out of rain.

Rose's eyes never left Harry's as she responded, "Quite possibly." Harry grinned down at her.

"Let's go inside," Harry suggested.

"Okay," she agreed, letting Harry lead her back under the cover of the porch. "I'm gonna go inside and hope that Mom doesn't kill me," Rose said, heading inside.

"I'll be inside in a minute," Harry called after her. He watched her walk off through the glass door before turning to Hermione.

"So what was that about?" Hermione inquired, giving Harry a quizzical grin.

Harry grinned. "Nothing, we were just dancing in the rain," he answered vaguely.

"Looked pretty serious. What happened to giving Jul a fair chance?" Hermione pointed out, the ghost of a smirk still on her face.

"What can I say," Harry replied with a shrug and a wistful sigh, "I love her." His eyes glittered with a new flash of lightning. They both walked inside as the thunder rolled.

Around midday, the doorbell rang and they heard a knock on the door. Rose got up and answered the door to a very pregnant redhead.

"Is Harry here?" the redhead asked sharply, giving Rose a venomous glare.

Taken aback, Rose replied curtly, "Who's asking?"

"What are you stupid now, too?" she inquired rudely. "Tell him that Ginny Weasley needs to talk to him now."

"Fine, you can wait out here," Rose said, returning the glare before slamming the door in her face.

Walking back into the living room, she called, "Harry, some Weasley girl, Ginny I think, wants to see you. And I figure I should warn you that she either hates me or that pregnancy seriously screwed up her hormones." Harry immediately stood up, but just about fell back into his seat when Rose mentioned Ginny was pregnant.

"Who would knock up your sister?" Liz asked Ron incredulously. Ron's face went white as his ears, in contrast, turned as red as his hair. Everyone looked at Harry.

"What? Me?" he inquired from their inquisitive looks. "No! I mean, just…no! We never…I mean, she wanted to, but I never…just no!" He looked at Rose, eyes pleading with her to believe him. Her only response was the hard look, almost a glare, which was honed in directly on him.

"Why don't…we ask her," Rose suggested slowly, her cold eyes never leaving Harry's face. She walked over to the door again and let the furious redhead in. As soon as the girl walked through the door, she stalked right over to Harry and slapped him across the face.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Harry inquired, his cheek smarting.

"For leaving me and expecting me to have and raise our child by myself!" she screamed, clearly outraged.

"_Our_ child?" Harry repeated in disbelief, "For it to be _our_ child, it would require you to have slept with _me_, not Blaise Zambini!"

"Do _not_ yell at her because of _your_ mistake!" Rose interjected, murder in her eyes, as she stepped in between Harry and Ginny.

"I never slept with her! How is this _my_ mistake?" Harry yelled at her. Just then the doorbell rang again.

Rose walked over, past Harry, to open the door to a slightly damp Jul. The grin on his face dissipated when he saw the scowl on Rose's face.

"I can come back later," he said unsurely. He knew enough to be afraid of Rose when she was angry.

"Maybe you should," Harry replied, coming up behind Rose. She shot a glare at him.

"Its fine, Jul. Come on in," she said, her eyes softening.

"He's not part of any of this! He shouldn't even be here!" Harry said angrily.

Rose whipped around to glare at Harry. "If you have a problem with Jul, then maybe you should leave. Take all your _drama_ with you!" she growled, gesturing towards Ginny.

"Maybe I should go," Jul said, stepping back slightly.

"Jul, please, I want you to stay," Rose replied sincerely. "Please don't go." Looking into her big green eyes, Jul couldn't help but comply as his heart melted. He gave her one of those adorable grins, bringing forth a smile.

"Of course," he answered, making her smile radiantly.

"My God!" Harry muttered, rolling his eyes.

"What now?" Rose snapped back. "You know what, if we're fighting and we've only known each other for three days, I don't even think it's worth the effort to try and make it work, Potter. You know what, if you can't deal with the fact that I like Jul too, then maybe you should just go and stay with James till the wedding…and away from me," she suggested venomously, glaring at him.

Harry looked as if he'd just gotten punched in the stomach and felt that way too, opening his mouth to say something, anything…but nothing came out. Seeing the love of his life glare at him and his rival looking at him with that triumphant glitter in his eye, Harry's heart hardened and all his emotions left him, leaving him with only bitterness and regret as he, once again, lost at love. He shortly retorted "Fine," and disapparated. With another crack, Ginny too disapparated. Hermione, Liz, Ron and James all just stood there, staring in disbelief that Harry and Rose had once again fallen apart and there was nothing they could do.

Rose, who had done nothing but stand there, composed as Harry walked out of her life, suddenly let out a sob and rushed into Jul's arms. Slightly surprised, Jul just held her close, stroking her hair.

After a moment, she pulled out of his arms, regaining her composure as she wiped away a stray tear.  
"Sorry, don't know what came over me," she apologized, but Jul just smiled. "Lets go out tonight, just you and me," she suggested, looking up into his eyes, smiling back at him.

"Yeah, I'd like that," he replied as he gently leaned in to kiss her. As soon as his lips met hers, everything else melted away.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

i took me forever to finish this chpt! now i'll try to update soon but it's gonna skip like a month. poor harry, no break for him. and he thinks all hope is lost. you know better don't you? review!


	12. String & Questions

Erased But Not Forgotten

**Chapter 12**

**String and Questions**

_One month later…_

It's was Tuesday, movie night, and Liz, James, Hermione, Ron, Rose and Jul were all gathered around the television, trying to pick a movie. A debate that never ended…

"Love story!" Liz exclaimed, Hermione grinning and nodding in agreement.

"NO!" the guys retorted, as usual, "Action movie! Like Troy," Ron piped up. Hermione sent him a determined glare but he remained oblivious.

"Let's watch John Tucker Must Die!" Hermione said, practically jumping onto Ron's lap before kissing him…heatedly.

Ears red, Ron pulled back moments later with a goofy grin on his face. "Okay, I'm won over." When James shot him a disgusted look, Liz kissed him too, with the same outcome.

Jul looked on the verge of protesting, and Rose raised an eyebrow and winked at him, grinning like an evil jenyus.

"No, not a chick-flick! C'mon guys! At least _try_ to retain some dignity," he pleaded, smiling nonetheless. He'd couldn't deny that he loved a challenge and Rose very well knew it; memory loss or not.

"Compromise?" she suggested. He eyed her warily. "How about The Count of Monte Cristo?"

"Hmm, I've never seen it. Okay, you win," he admitted finally. Rose smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before jumping up to pop in the movie.

Jul was only half-interested in the movie though, he could never fully concentrate on anything since he'd been dating Rose. She occupied his thoughts constantly. He couldn't help wondering, a week or so back, if she was the one and now that inquiry was evolving right before his eyes. One of the few things he was certain about was that if he was going to propose, it'd have to be big, unforgettable.

"I love this part," Rose whispered into his ear, sending shivers down his spine "It's so romantic," she sighed, snuggling up closer to him. Jul just smiled, grabbing her hand and resting his head against hers as he watched the Count reveal himself as Edmund. Mercedes had just confessed that she had never stopped loving him, murder and treason charges considered, when a light when on and inspiration struck. Jul had an idea.

"Are you staying tonight?" Rose asked Jul later that night. He just grinned.

"Of course," he replied. "Same time?" Rose winked at him and giggled.

"I'll see you in half an hour," she whispered seductively before letting out another one of those giggles that made him want to get down on one knee and propose right now. He leaned forward and kissed her before disapparating.

An hour later, Rose heard something hit her window. Setting her book down, she walked over and opened it up. Leaning out, she could see Jul's face illuminated by the waning moon.

"You're late," Rose stated in a slightly irked tone.

"I'm sorry, my parents wouldn't leave me alone," he replied sincerely.

Since he'd finally won her over, he'd been afraid of slipping up and losing her again. But this time his lack of punctuality was all for the greater good. So in other words, it was all for her.

"So…can I come up?" he inquired after a moment, flashing her one of his dazzling smiles.

"Hmm…sure," she retorted with a smile. His grin widened as he took a running start, jumping from the ground to the deck, climbing up the rail and leaping up to her window. As he pulled himself up onto the windowsill, Rose laughed.

"Show-off," she laughed. He just grinned before pulling her into his arms. Rose wound her arms around his neck as he pulled her even closer, her lips meeting his, creating that familiar sensation she always triggered when she kissed him. After a moment they broke apart and Rose rested her forehead against his, eyes closed.

"Tired, baby?" Jul asked quietly. She nodded ever so slightly. Without a word, he scooped her up and carried her to her bed before she could protest. He wordlessly pulled off his t-shirt and climbed in after her, putting an arm around her waist.

"G'night, Jul," she muttered as she nestled up against him, rapidly losing consciousness.

"Goodnight, Rose," he whispered back. "…I love you."

At first he didn't think she'd heard him, but after a second she moved her head, snuggling into his neck. He faintly heard her mutter back something that sounded a great deal like, "Love you too." Jul grinned, lifting her left hand up and tied the reason he was late to her finger. Satisfied, Jul kissed her forehead before falling asleep with the smile still on his face.

Early morning light splayed across their forms as dawn progressed, seeking their sleeping faces. The clouds of a foreboding storm were illuminated with a rosy glow. As the faint light reached them, Rose's eyes fluttered open.

She smiled, feeling the warmth of the bronze chest beneath her cheek. For a moment, she was struck with a memory of a different body lying beside her: Harry's body though the man of her memory's name was unknown to her. She was now used to the sudden attack of déjà vu, as it happened every time Jul stayed with her.

She looked up, her grin broadening when she saw the lingering smile on his face, arms wrapped around her. She raised her hand, attempting as she had many times before, to flatten his little "Alfalfa" piece of hair, when she noticed something was tied to her hand. No, not her hand…her finger.

It was a simple little paper packet with something tucked inside and a small note attached. Rose puzzled over it for a moment before opening the packet. She emptied it into her hand, only to gasp at the silver banded diamond ring. After a moment, she looked at the note, which read:

Rose, will you marry me?

All my love, Jul

Rose just lied there, unable to look away from the tiny note that asked so much. Still staring at the string tied to her finger, she felt Jul shift under her, slowly waking up.

"G'morning, love," he murmured, kissing her forehead, his blue eyes gazing down at her sleepily.

"Yes," she whispered, smiling but still awestruck, finally looking up into his glorious sapphire eyes.

His brow furrowed with confusion. "What?"

"Umm, yes," she repeated, suddenly breathless, "I'll marry you, Jul."

His face cracked into a heart-throbbing smile as he leaned down and kissed her. Rose smiled against his lips, kissing him back before they broke apart. Jul grabbed the ring out of her hand, slipping it onto her finger and kissing her again.

"I love you, Jul," she said, smiling radiantly up at him.

"I love you more," he replied, eyes twinkling in the sunlight that leaked into the room. And in a deep, dark corner of her heart that she refused to listen to, she knew that, though she did love him, he was right. He loved her more than she could ever love him, memory loss or not.

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Srry I haven't updated in so long! writer's block really kinda sucks for those of you who don't know...and to those rare few, lucky you. hope you enjoy! please tell me what you think! i just finished it like 2.2 seconds ago, so I hope you like it! REVIEW!!!!!...please and thank you!


	13. Last min heartbreaks & midnite meetings

Erased But Not Forgotten

**Chapter 13**

**Last Minute Heartbreaks**

_Two weeks later…_

Harry was sitting on the couch in his flat, the one he'd moved into as soon as he'd turned 17, staring into space with a grim look on his face. His jet black hair was messier than usual, emerald eyes dark, clothes wrinkled; it was as if he'd stopped caring. The dark circles under his eyes spoke of his long nights; he hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep for over a month now. The only thing that looked vaguely normal for a teen just out of school was the MP3 player tucked into his pocket, the white headphones contrasting with his dark hair.

"Hey mate," Ron said as he plopped down beside him on the sofa, unable to stop grinning. Tomorrow was the wedding and he was definitely looking forward to the bachelor party. With the prospect of three nervous brides and three anxious grooms, tomorrow was going to be hectic and the distraction was welcome.

"Hey Harry," James said, collapsing into the armchair across from them. He too was smiling, ready to go have fun with the guys one last time before marrying Liz. "What are you listening to?" he inquired curiously.

"Daughtry," he replied indifferently, gaze never shifting from that particular spot in space. James and Ron both knew what song he was listening to: "It's Not Over." Their grins faded as they looked upon their utterly heartbroken friend.

"Harry, you have to get over her. You have to let her go," James said to him, as he had many times before. Harry just turned those emerald eyes to him. As empty as they were a moment before, they now betrayed the hurt that never went away for him; the hurt that came with remembering her.

He knew she was with Jul, his suspicions had been confirmed after the first week, when Ron and James had tried the first time to get him to move on. Ron, James, Hermione, even Liz had tried to convince him that he needed to let go; Rose was happy and he should be too, but it was all in vain. It wasn't that Harry didn't want to let go, it's that the pain lingered and he knew it wouldn't go away. He loved her.

"Please, Harry, at least don't show it tomorrow," Ron added, "She's getting married, don't ruin her wedding day." Harry's eyes snapped over to glare at him.

"What did you say?" he asked in disbelief, jumping to his feet. James and Ron shortly followed, rising also. "She's getting married? When did this happen?"

Ron's eyes got wide as he realized what he'd done. James just stared for a moment before smacking Ron upside the head.

"You didn't tell him!" he yelled. Ron's ears turned red.

"I'm sorry!" he retorted, "He was just so…well…_depressed_, I didn't think it would be the best thing to tell him right about now!" James just glared at him.

"So you figured we'd tell him at the last minute that the love of his life, shortly after breaking up with him, is going to marry another guy! That very same guy that we're going to go out partying with and whose wedding he'll have to attend! That he's going to be forced to watch his former fiancé get married to some other man without even time to prepare?!" James ranted, red-faced and obviously furious. "How in bloody hell was this suppose to help him?"

"Guys," Harry interrupted quietly. They both turned to look at him. "Is she happy…with him?" he inquired softly.

"Yes," James answered gently, all fury gone from his voice.

Harry just looked back at them, blinking back treacherous tears before replying, "Then that's all that matters."

Harry stood under her window, just staring up at it. It was just after sunset, the diminishing light painting the sky amber and rose, fading to lavender and violet. She leaned against her window, the breeze dancing around her form, brushing over her cheeks, her face, her lips…. Harry wished for a moment that he could be the wind, just so he could reach up and touch her face one last time.

As he remained there, unable to look away, a cat meowed by him, startling him out of his daze. He was thankful he had his invisibility cloak on when Rose looked down suddenly. He silently cursed the cat as it came closer to him, purring and just begging to be petted. Even after his numerous encounters with the caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris, Harry still had no idea if the invisibility cloak worked on cats. Once, he asked Rose and she just replied that cats were unusual like that.

Harry thought she'd continue to look for the intruder, but instead she settled back into her position leaning out of the window.

"Romeo, Romeo," she said quietly, "Where art thou Romeo?" Thinking quickly, Harry silently cast a spell, lowering his voice, disguising it.

"I think you mean, where_fore_ art thou Romeo," he corrected her in his masque voice. She didn't even look up.

"No, I don't want to know why Romeo has to be named Romeo Montague," she replied slowly, as if she were tired, "I want to know where my Romeo is. The "fore" changes the meaning completely…. I'm not even for sure who my Romeo is anymore…"

"You're getting married tomorrow, are you not, fair Juliet? Is your Romeo not your fiancé or is he merely Paris, whom you do not truly love?" he inquired. He suddenly felt a rush of hope and it was the first true feeling he'd had in over a month.

"No, I do love him," she answered confidently. "But I'm not sure if he's the one I'm actually meant for. I feel as if I'm missing something…I wish I could remember. But I wouldn't leave him…I love him." Harry felt as if his heart was a yoyo, just when he thought he was there, with her, she threw him back away. Then again, just when he thought he was away, free, she pulled him back.

There was a popping sound and her fiancé appeared not but a few feet from Harry. But he had one more question.

"And he makes you happy?" he asked, turning to look at the bewildered Jul, pulling the hood of the cloak back far enough that he could see Harry's face but Rose couldn't.

"Yes," she answered, looking down at Jul and smiling, "you do, Jul." He smiled back up at her, speechless. He looked at Harry with wide eyes, almost begging for assistance.

Harry took the hint, modifying his voice again to sound exactly like Jul's. "I believe I hear your nurse, Juliet. I'll be up in just a moment," he retorted suavely. Rose smiled, backing into her room before leaving to see if Liz, her "nurse", actually needed anything.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Jul grabbed the front of Harry's cloak, holding him firmly.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed fiercely.

"I had to see her one last time," Harry whispered, his voice still mimicking Jul's, emerald eyes shining in the twilight.

"What do you mean "one last time"? Harry, you're not going to do anything stupid, are you?" Jul inquired slowly, suddenly concerned, his hand relaxed out of its firm grip.

"I'm leaving. I'm going back to England tomorrow after the wedding," he said wearily. "You heard her, she's happy…with you. And that's what we agreed on wasn't it? To make Rose happy?"

"Yeah," Jul replied quietly. It didn't feel right, to just take the decision of whom Rose would spend the rest of her life with out of her hands. But before he could say anything else to Harry, Rose returned to the window.

"So, are you coming up?" she asked, smiling radiantly.

"Yeah, just a second," Jul replied, grinning back at her. As always she took a step back. Now that they were out of her range of vision, Jul frantically turned to Harry.

"Quick, change into me!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Harry retorted, remembering to keep his voice low. It still sounded like Jul and it would sound awfully strange for him to be talking to himself.

"Go, act like me, you'll look like me. Spend one more night with her, it's the least I can do. I get her for the rest of my life, I can stand to let you be with her for one last night," Jul explained quickly. "I'll take your cloak so I can leave. All you have to do is leave in the morning after she wakes up."

"Wait, why _after_ she wakes up?" Harry inquired. "Shouldn't I leave before?"

"No," Jul answered quickly, shooting glances at the window, "I always say goodbye in the morning. Just remember to-"

"Take my shirt off, I know," Harry finished for him. "You forget; I've been in love with Rose much longer than you have."

Harry muttered a spell he'd learned last year and instantly turned into Jul. His hair changed from raven black to light golden brown, eyes from emeralds to sapphires, even his clothes changed to mirror Jul's.

"Jul?" Rose called uncertainly from above.

"Go!" Jul whispered, wrapping Harry's cloak around him, disappearing into the dark.

Looking at where Jul was standing, Harry quietly said, "Thank you," before muttering Rose's flying spell and gliding up to her window.

As she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close, Harry couldn't deny what his heart had been telling him all along: she loved Jul, and that was that.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131331313131313131313131313131313131313131313

srry it took me so long, i was way stuck! but now it's finished! yay! the wedding will either be in the next chpt or the one after, i haven't decided yet. but yeah, the whole shirt thing, yeah well Rose likes to hear his heartbeat as she'd drifting off to sleep and i mean really, envision it, isn't it a wee bit romantic? i think so. but anyway, tell me what you think! review please oh please oh please!!!

ps. to any of you who are reading this and haven't read the first one, Hogwarts' Sleeping Beauty, please go back and read it, it just makes things easier though you may know what's going on anyway. just please, i want some feedback on it too.

pps. i also added a new part in chpt 4 so go back and read that, it kinda pertains to the whole Romeo and Juliet thing. srry i just couldn't resist :-P reply!!!


	14. Close calls & chilly feet

Erased But Not Forgotten

**Chapter 14**

**Close Calls and Chilly Feet**

Harry awoke the next morning with a slight pressure on his chest, feeling incredibly warm, and more alive than he had in weeks. As something brushed against his arm, he felt compelled to wake up. Lazily opening his eyes, he was greeted by a sight that had long become familiar and recently become intangible: Rose's head resting on his chest, hair cascading down to dust his forearm, jade eyes closed in pleasant slumber.

His Sleeping Beauty's lips were gently turned up into a faint smile and she seemed to be dreaming. Her warm breath whisked along his pectorals as her head nestled deeper into his neck, sending shivers down Harry's spine as her nose tickled the sensitive flesh. As her mouthwatering scent washed over him, Harry wished he'd never let her go. When he gently brushed away her chestnut hair from her face, her eyes sleepily opened.

"Good morning, gem," she murmured, half-asleep, smiling.

"Oh, screw it!" Harry exclaimed in a hushed, ragged tone, hands sliding around her waist.

"What?" Rose inquired sleepily, but Harry simply raised her lips to his.

He completely let go, unable to contain himself when he felt her respond as if nothing had changed at all, shifting so she was pinned underneath him, but not uncomfortably so. All thoughts of her engagement flew from his mind as he kissed her fervently, her fingers lacing into his hair as she kissed him just as anxiously in return. Finally after a few more moments of bliss, they broke apart, breathless.

"Harry," Rose sighed contently, eyes still closed, "You really shouldn't be here."

Harry's eyes shot open. "W-what?!" he stuttered. Glancing over at her open closet, he stared at _his_ reflection in her full-length mirror. Not Jul's. _'It must have worn off while I was sleeping!'_ he thought, berating himself for forgetting something as simple as that. Major spells, like appearance-shifting spells, require a lot of power and an awareness of your current appearance to sustain for long periods of time. When he fell asleep, Harry's concentration was totally thrown off and he'd resumed his natural physical appearance.

"Is something wrong?" Rose asked, gradually nearing total consciousness. She rubbed sleep away from her eyes and Harry was certain that when she opened them, she wouldn't be lingering in reoccurring memories. She'd see Harry, in her bed, on the morn of her wedding to Jul instead of the "Jul" that had snuck in the night before.

Just as her hands were leaving her face, Harry dove down and kissed her again. Distraction provided, Harry grabbed his wand from her bedside table and pointed it at himself, wordlessly recasting the spell, replacing his wand on the small table next to hers. When they pulled apart and Rose opened her eyes, he was Jul again.

"Nothing," Harry replied, quickly getting up and grabbing his t-shirt. "I should go." Just as he had reached the window, Rose noticed his wand still resting on her bedside table.

"Jul, wait!" she said as she snatched up the wand. "Don't forget this." As the wood touched his hand, red and gold sparks flew into the air. When he pulled her in for one final kiss, similar sparks seemed to explode as their lips touched.

He pulled away, smiled at her, and left through the window. Watching him as he Disapparated, she couldn't help but notice that wasn't Jul's kiss. It was _too_ passionate, _too_ fiery, just _too_ breath-taking to be Jul. It reminded her of…Harry.

As the thought registered, a sudden chill swept over her body, raising goose-bumps. It was her wedding day, supposed to be the happiest day of her life; so why did she feel as if something was missing?

141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414

so srry it took so long, and that its so much shorter, but i didn't know what else to write! the next chpt will be the wedding so hang in there! it will be longer!!! writer's block sucks, im sure there are many out there who can verify! hope you liked it! please tell me what you think of it!! also i want to see what you think should or will happen next, who knows i may use it ;-). lmk!!! REVIEW!!!!!!

please and thank you,

Miss Romantic


	15. Unexpected surprises & lingering memorys

Erased But Not Forgotten

**Chapter 15**

**Pleasant Surprises and Lingering Memories**

"I can't believe it, we're finally getting married!" Hermione exclaimed for about the fiftieth time that morning. Despite the repetition, Liz and Rose both smiled. All three brides were in the bathroom performing their basic morning rituals, waiting for their dresses to get back from the dry-cleaners.

"Rose, are you okay?" Liz asked tentatively. She could tell that her best friend was out of it, she seemed to be concentrating on a particularly tough problem, and it almost looked like she was having second thoughts. "Is someone getting chilly toes?"

Shaking out of her daze, Rose looked at Liz inquisitively. "What?"

"You've been out in your own little world all morning," Hermione pointed out. "Are you worried about the wedding or Jul?" Just when Rose was contemplating her answer, the doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell!" Rose exclaimed with a grin. With a snap, she was down the stairs and opening the door.

"Did she Apparate down there or is she really _that_ fast?" Hermione rhetorically asked Liz as they followed her down the stairs at a much slower pace. Liz just shrugged, smiling; they may never know.

As she reached the door, Rose caught a glimpse of plastic-cover white fabric. "It's our dresses!" she yelled back at Hermione and Liz who were now running down the stairs in anticipation. She grinned and opened the door to one greatly hindered Harry Potter.

"Harry!" she squeaked and promptly slammed the door shut in his face. For one fleeting moment the thought, _'Its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding,'_ flash through her mind, forcing her to act.

"Rose! What the hell!?!" Liz inquired as she met her on the landing. Suddenly Rose was very dizzy as she realized that Harry wasn't her groom, Jul was. Leaning heavily against the door, she slowly opened it again to the very confused Harry.

"I-I meant to do that!" she said, nodding and waving her finger at Harry in a way that distinctly reminded them of Captain Jack Sparrow, when she met the inquisitive looks she was getting. Harry grinned and Hermione giggled insatiably, while Liz looked at her in a very inquiring way.

"But _why_?" she asked finally.

"My dear Elizabeth," Rose replied, imitating a British pirate again as she came over to throw an arm around her best friend's shoulders, "I thought we'd agreed that you wouldn't attempt to understand my logic as a safety precaution as there's a likelihood that your brain will explode from thinking too hard!" Liz continued to look at her questioningly.

"So for anyone who doesn't speak Rose," Hermione added with a smile, "that means she has no idea and it was totally random."

"I like to think of it as…_spontaneous_!" Rose retorted with a grin, setting them all off into fits of tear-producing laughter. Only when they all regained the ability to not only breathe but also to look at each other without bursting out laughing again, did Harry speak up.

"I bring wedding finery for the three Mrs. Evil Jenyuses-to-be!" he stated with a grin, making the girls laugh as they started to hum their "theme song". Grabbing their dresses from Harry's arms they all flew back up the stairs into Roses' room, leaving Harry to follow, grin firmly set on his face.

When he was about halfway up the stairs, he heard a shriek that was most definitely from, not Rose, but Hermione.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked calmly as he reached the bedroom

"This isn't my dress!" she shrieked hysterically, gesturing towards the white gown. "I was supposed to be wearing my mother's wedding dress! This is not her dress!"

Harry just grinned. "You can thank your husband-to-be for that," he said delicately, smile never leaving his face.

"Ron!?!" she exclaimed, clearly confused. It was really quite amusing to see the usually composed bookworm get so flustered.

"Yes, Ron," Harry repeated, "he paid for it. Rose, Ellie and Liz picked it out and Ron paid for it; as a wedding gift. Do you like it?"

Hermione gaped at the white gown for a moment. The dress was strapless, something her two best friends knew she'd never admit to loving, the bodice unadorned except for a shoe-string tied strand of fabric at the hip.

"It's perfect," she whispered, smiling. "Give him this next time you see him," standing up on tiptoe she kissed his cheek, "from me."

Harry blushed. "I don't think it'll be quite the same coming from me," he commented, and Hermione giggled.

"There's more," he continued after a moment, causing Liz and Rose to both quickly check that their dresses where indeed the ones they had picked out. Harry grinned before handing each of the brides a small white box and a pink bag with 'Victoria Secret' emblazoned on the side. Peeking into the bags, all three girls burst into another fit giggles as they opened the boxes. They contained everything else that would complete their something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue.

Sifting through the contents of her box, Rose found her old necklace from the Harvest Moon Ball (charmed from emeralds and rubies to diamonds and sapphires), the diamond chandelier earrings she was borrowing from her sister Ellie, and her new lace garter from Victoria Secret was in the bag (as well as a few things for the honeymoon afterwards). As she dug deeper, she was caught off guard by a little ring box that was in there too.

"What is this?" Rose mused to no one in particular, taking it out and setting her jewelry aside.

"I noticed that you needed something blue," Harry answered quietly as Rose opened the small gray box. Inside was the long-forgotten aquamarine engagement ring.

"Harry, this is beautiful," Rose gasped, causing Liz and Hermione to turn and look at it too. As they caught sight of the familiar jewel they both shot Harry confused, slightly angry, looks, but he only had eyes for Rose.

"You shouldn't have," she continued, beaming up at him.

"It was just something I've had for a while now, I figured you should have it…after everything," he replied, smiling but the sadness gathering in his emerald eyes was inevitable.

"But still, there's obviously a lot of money in this, Harry. I can't possibly accept a gift like this." Rose tried to shove it back into his hands, but he wouldn't let her.

"I never told you that I was engaged once, did I?" Harry said suddenly, causing Rose to shake her head in agreement and Hermione and Liz to gawk at him, wondering what he was playing at. "Well, to say the least, it didn't work out between us; some guy she used to like came back saying he loved her and she loved him too, well this was our engagement ring and when she left she gave it back to me. Well, I always kept it thinking she may come back, so I'm giving it to you. I'm letting go of that hope…" His voice nearly broke near the end of his brief tale and it left his eyes shining with restrained tears.

"I want you to have it know," he said with a finality that stated the subject was closed. At last, Rose took the ring out of its case and slid it on her right ring finger, her left currently occupied by the simple silver banded diamond engagement ring from Jul.

As soon as she pushed the cool metal onto her finger, her head began to spin. Images of the aquamarine ring sliding onto her wedding finger, of Harry, grimy and covered in dirt from working in the shop with her dad, pulling her in for a kiss after replacing it on her finger, flickered across her vision. She found herself in Harry's arms, no longer stuck in visions of forgotten memories, as they all looked at her worriedly.

"Are you okay, Rose?" Hermione, ever the practical one, inquired.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she replied, shaking the images out of her mind's eye as she stood up on her own, throwing Harry a grateful smile.

"Okay then! Harry!" Liz said suddenly, smiling radiantly, "Time to go! We need to beautify ourselves!" Both Hermione and Harry grinned, and even the still shaky Rose cracked a smile.

"Okay, okay," he surrendered, smiling as he raised his hands up in a gesture of defeat. "But can I at least kiss the brides?" he added hopefully with a sly grin.

"Oh, very well!" Hermione retorted with a matching grin. She pulled him in for a brief kiss, as did Liz; but when he reached Rose, they were all a little uncertain what to do.

"For old time's sake?" he suggested in a low voice, still smirking slightly, but more innocently.

Instead of answering, Rose just stepped forward and pulled him by the front of his shirt to her, kissing him soundly. Of course, as soon as their lips touched, the familiar fireworks started going off like Independence Day in their heads. Within a few moments, they mutually pulled back, fully aware of the sparks that really shouldn't be there. Without another word, Harry turned and Disapparated.

15151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

yeah so i know, i promised this would be the wedding scene...and it's not. IM SORRY!!!! honest! grr, it's just really hard to work up to, so yeah ur getting this as a timekiller till i actually get the end all typed up and posted. hopefully! i'll get it done by the time skool starts (damn highskool, why do you come so soon!!!!) so hopefully i'll at least get the next chpt up (which better be the wedding or else i'll have to wonder what kind of drugs they got me on! lol :P but yeah so i promise to update soon...much sooner than my last update! lmk what you think of this and all the rose/harry angst!!!! REVIEW!!! thanx and luv to all those who do!!!

ps. yes i did change her ring from an Neptune's Garden topaz to an aquamarine, hermione's is now a NGtopaz and Liz's is now a mercury mist topaz. i have pics if you want to see the jewelry and the dresses! jsut review and lmk and leave ur email address cuz i can't get them on my profile :( srry, but yeah if you wanna see, lmk!!!!! much luv to all who review..which i would sincerely appreciate since i am feeling rather lonely and my story is suffering greatly from lack of motivation...PROVIDE MOTIVATION POR FAVOR!!!!!!!! gracias! (wow i actuallly remember something from spanish!!lol)


	16. Crying angels & unspoken objections

Erased But Not Forgotten

**Chapter 16**

**Crying Angels and Unspoken Objections**

The hours that followed Harry's departure blurred together, leaving Rose in the back of the church with Hermione and Liz dressed in their wedding gowns. Suddenly full of nerves, Rose started pacing back and forth, twisting the aquamarine ring on her finger; it felt uncomfortable on her right hand and she felt the insatiable urge to put it on in place of Jul's engagement ring.

"_Sleeping Beauty,_" Liz sighed with a note of exasperation in her voice, "what's wrong? It can't be the rain. You love the rain!" It was true, the sky was dark and the oncoming storm, which normally would have calmed her, did nothing whatsoever to disperse the uneasy feeling she had.

With a sigh of her own, Rose turned to face her best friends. "Okay, so you know how I keep getting these flashbacks of Harry and Jul and stuff?" she asked. They both nodded for her to continue.

"Well, when Harry gave me this ring, I remembered him, all dirty, pushing it onto my finger and kissing me. Like we were engaged…" She turned her sunflower eyes to her best friends, silently pleading for and explanation for her strange reoccurring visions. "Like we were in love… Hermione, Liz, what am I missing? Why am I remembering these things? Why did I _forget_ these things?"

The two fellow conspirers glanced at each other warily, wondering if they should explain everything. Just as they were about to answer her, their fathers came in, all wearing identical smiles, unaware that they had just saved their daughters from an extremely messy explanation.

"Show time," Mr. Granger said with a grin, and they all prepared to walk out the double doors and down the aisle to their soon-to-be husbands. Rose gave her father a weak, reassuring smile and they followed Hermione and Liz down the aisle with their fathers as the piano magically played "Canon" as the wedding march. Though she could see Jul's radiant smile as she proceeded to him, she couldn't disperse the feeling that something was wrong; this wasn't how it was suppose to be. That, somehow, marrying Jul wasn't the key to her happily ever after.

Harry found himself fighting the butterflies that had invaded his stomach, regardless of the fact that he was only the best man, not the groom. There he was standing at the end of the aisle, in between the door and Ron, with Jul in the middle and James on the far end, waiting for everything to begin. All three grooms were dressed in proper tuxedos like Muggles, each of them attempting to look like James Bond. It would have worked too if they could manage to pull of the cool, collected front of a secret agent, but as it was they were all grinning like fools. He vaguely noticed the music starting and the doors opening, but then she came in and everything else dissolved.

Gliding down the aisle, gently grasping her father, Micheal's, arm, was Rose, a vision of beauty, Aphrodite in his eyes. Her strapless gown hugged her lithe body perfectly, the bodice embellished with lace that complimented her graceful curves femininely. He drank in the sight of her, leaving her eyes for last. But as he looked up, he felt his face fall at the sight of her.

Instead of the radiant blushing bride, glowing with happiness, smiling up at her future husband like he'd expected to see, hoped to see; Rose had a worried, anxious look on her face. After being with her for nearly a year, he could tell when she was uneasy, though she rarely ever was around him. It seemed like she was having second thoughts, like she didn't want to reach the end of the aisle where her fiancé was waiting. Almost like she didn't want to marry him.

_'Stop it, Potter, let her go!'_ he growled mentally at himself. As her eyes flickered towards him, her smoky green eyes locked with his. _'Rose, please, release me. Let my heart rest…in pieces.'_

Time seemed to be slipping away, and Harry could feel his eyes burning with the tears he didn't dare shed in front of her, as he watched her get married to the person who'd hurt her so long ago. _'She's happy, she's happy with him,'_ he repeated over and over again, as if to convince himself the look on her face was a figment of his imagination.

As if to jog him out of his musings, he heard Ron say "I do." Seeing the smile on his face, on Hermione's as she said the same, mirroring James and Liz' when they too repeated those two little words, a small genuine smile graced his lips. But as soon as those sweet words were uttered by Jul, his glimmer of happiness disappeared as quickly as if a Dementor had just glided in.

Harry knew what was going to happen, he'd lose her forever; game over, you lose. His emerald eyes, bright with tears that threatened to spill over, briefly met with hers once again before he turned away, slipping out the side door. He didn't even see the confused and slightly longing look in her smoky green eyes at his unspoken objection.

As he stepped out into the storm, the tears trailing down his cheeks were disguised by the rain, and he felt his world crashing down around him.

161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

ok so that's chpt 16, and most of the weddin :P ok so im trying to finish it before thursday (23rd) cuz that's when skool starts up again (grr) so yeah, hopefully i'll get the next chpt up tonight!!!! lmk what you think!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! it makes me happy and when im happy i write faster (hint,hint,wink,wink) i would promise chocolate and whip cream covered harry and dracos to all who review but 1) this is spose to be k+ rated :P and 2) i don't own them (unfortunately :() or else i would actually have a social life! lol so please review even though i cannot provide chocolate/whipped cream covered harry and dracos...i no it's sad...please (uses puppy-dog pout)

ps. thanks to all who did review on that last chpt, it makes me suprisingly happy to know i can write a tear-jerker! thank you! and anyone who wants so see their wedding dresses, lmk ur email address and (hopefully) i'll send the pics to u! (hopefully it will work, it went quite gay the first time i tried and i have no idea if it actually went through) lmk!


	17. Pieces of heart & finally remembering

Erased But Not Forgotten

**Chapter 17**

**Pieces of Heart and Finally Remembering**

Just after Jul said "I do," something caught Rose's eye. Lifting her gaze, she found herself staring directly into a pair of brilliant green eyes. As she looked into Harry's eyes, everything that felt wrong and messed up flipped around and righted itself in his eyes. All it took was one glistening tear from those perfect emerald eyes to send her into another wave of dizziness, followed by a forgotten memory.

"_You could marry me." Harry pulled something out of his pocket. It was the aquamarine ring she wore now on her right hand. _

_Rose's eyes opened wide. "W-what?" she breathed._

_"Rose, will you marry me?" Harry asked again, kneeling down._

_"Yes," she said quietly. "Yes!" she exclaimed, smiling, "Yes, Harry, I'll marry you!" she threw herself into his arms._

"_Why, Miss Thorn, are you trying to seduce me?" Harry inquired in his extremely sexy British accent._

_Rose grabbed the front collar of his shirt and pulled him so he was only inches from her face. _

_"Always," she whispered seductively, grinning._

She briefly recognized the scene and tried to capture her bearings when she heard the minister speaking to her, but instead was thrown into another glimmer of the past, except this time, Jul was in it, not Harry.

_Suddenly, Jul grabbed her and kissed her right on the lips. Rose kissed back instinctively for a moment before she realized what she was doing. She jerked back and slapped him, leaving a very satisfying red handprint across his cheek. She vaguely noticed Harry stepping onto the porch, but he kept to the shadows, seeing what Rose would do._

_"What the bloody hell is the matter with you!?!" she screamed. "I'm engaged to Harry! Are you insane! Do you have some sort of death wish!?!" _

_"Rose! I'm sorry, but I think I'm in love with you!" he yelled back. _

_"Well, I'm kind of already spoken for!" Rose ranted, infuriated. _

_"You know, Jul, I've been waiting for you to kiss me and say that you love me since I was 13! But now that I think I'm finally over you, and you realize _now_ that you have feelings for me! You're just a _bit_ late, don't you think!" _

_Rose was sitting on the porch with Jul again when all of the sudden she started singing, _

"_It's like a knife, through the heart_

_When it all comes apart_

_It's like someone_

_Takes a pin to your balloon_

_It's a hole_

_It's a cave_

_It's kind of like a grave_

_When he gets up, and just walks away from you_

_So why they call it falling_

_Why they call it falling_

_Why they call it falling_

_Now I know_

_Why they call it falling_

_Why they call it falling_

_Now I…know"_

_"I'm sorry, but if I'd never met Harry, with our past, would you even care?" she asked. _

Suddenly she was back in the church, in her wedding gown, with Jul looking at her inquisitively. And suddenly, Harry was gone, and it wrenched a hole in her heart that hurt worse than anything else she had ever experienced. In that moment she realized the cause of her earth-shaking visions was something so simple that she should have figured it out from the beginning; she loved Harry, not Jul.

That's why he had always been such an important character in all her memories. And why the fireworks they emitted whenever they touched were so prominent. Then why did she forget him, everything about him? She didn't know but she definitely wasn't going to let him just walk away.

"…until death do you part?" the minister said, turning his gaze towards her.

Looking up into Jul's sapphire blue eyes she finally spoke, "I'm sorry, Jul. But no, it's not fair for me to marry you."

"What?" Jul inquired softly, his face falling. "Rose, please…"

"No, Jul, listen," Rose replied pleadingly, taking his hands in hers, "You're going to go and find a girl, who will love you completely, with all of her heart. And I can't marry you, no matter how much you love me or how much I loved you, because I can't give you my whole heart. It's true, I gave you a part of my heart a long time ago, Jul, but you have to realize that I gave a much bigger part of my heart to the man who just walked out of this church," Rose said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Harry?" he asked. All she could do was nod and place the diamond engagement ring he had given her back in his hand.

Jul just smiled down at her as his sapphire eyes welled with restrained tears. "Then go get him."

"Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek and ran out the side door and out into the rain. Within moments her dress got soaked and she silently thanked Liz and Hermione for making her wear water-proof mascara.

"Harry!" she called, her eyes scanning the lot.

Harry heard his name called as he was walking away from the church, to no where in particular to die of his broken heart. Glancing back towards the church, he caught sight of a figure in white, calling him name.

"Rose," he breathed. As she turned her head, their eyes connected and she smiled. Harry stood his ground, rain pouring, as Rose ran over to him steadily getting wetter.

"Rose, why aren't you inside…getting married?" he inquired. Instead of answering him, she threw herself into his arms, her lips finding his. And for a moment, time was suspended as they kissed in the rain.

171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717

this is totally NOT THE END!!!! more happens :P so yeah, flooding horribly here so no skool tomorrow YAY!!!!! that gives me more time to work!!! YAY!!!!!! now all of you who have been crying during these last few chpts will get a reprieve! but the tale does not end here! no! there is more to come...tee hee hee! lmk what you think!!!!!!!

your faithful authoress,

Miss Romantic


	18. Death's return & the ultimate price

Erased But Not Forgotten

**Chapter 18**

**Death's Return and the Ultimate Price**

Harry and Rose, finally reunited, broke apart at the sound of several people apparating to the church lot. There was around half a dozen of them and they were all dressed in black cloaks and hood that obscured their faces, looking like the Klux Klutz Klan.

"Death Eaters?" Rose said inquisitively, looking up at Harry. "What are Death Eaters doing here?"

Harry, his eyes never leaving the masked group, gently pushed Rose behind him. "They're here for me," he replied grimly, stepping forward.

"Awh, are the poor little Death Eaters still sore that you killed the insane psychopath that was leading them?" Rose retorted in a baby voice, glaring at them all the while, sticking to Harry's side. Turning to him she continued, "We should pity them."

"Pity this!" a woman yelled, irritated, as she flung a curse at Rose. Anticipating her rash action, Rose easily blocked it and kept her guard up. As if on command, all the other Death Eaters joined in, throwing curses and hexes at both Harry and Rose.

Dodging a particularly nasty hex, Rose ducked behind a car parked in the lot before summoning a bolt of lightning to strike the caster down.

"Split second spell?" Harry shouted, inquiring as he stunned a second Death Eater.

"Better believe it!" she yelled back as a spell whizzed past her, missing her by inches. She heard Harry stun the Death Eater who'd cast the jinx. "Sorry, Harry, I know you don't like when I use heat-of-the-moment spells," she apologized, though she didn't recall him ever getting mad at her for it before.

"You do? Oh," he replied, slightly confused. As a Death Eater raised his wand, about to cast one of the Unforgivable Curses on him, Rose shot out of her hiding place and struck him down with another bolt of lightning.

"Not complaining!" he said in return, making her laugh out loud.

As Rose disarmed and stunned another, leaving Harry to deal with the last, the falling Death Eater threw a final spell, catching her arm and drawing blood. She cried out in pain as her enemy fell, unconscious.

"Rose!" Harry yelled, turning away from his opponent. Unfortunately, his enemy took advantage of the distraction.

"_Crucio!_" the female Death Eater yelled. Harry fell to the ground, writhing in pain. A tortured scream was ripped from his lips, causing Rose to turn around in time to see another burst of light leave the Death Eater's wand, this time dark blue and nonverbal.

"Harry!" she cried. Her eyes turned upon the Death Eater. Striding over to Harry's pain-contorted form, eyes like green wildfires, she raised her wand at the cloaked figure. Tapping into pure rage and the need to save Harry, she cried out, "_Fati del Mercutio!_"

With a shot of white light, the Death Eater fell, blood pouring from a single wound, as clean as if she'd been run through with a rapier. As she fell back, her hood dropped, revealing Bellatrix Lestrange; the woman who had killed Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. He had finally been avenged.

Rose ran to Harry's side, kneeling beside him in the mud, taking no notice of her wedding gown. Unlike before, now his face was strangely calm and still. Sitting down, she cradled his head in her lap. As she brushed a lock of his wet ebony hair away, he stirred.

"Rose?" he inquired softly, his emerald eyes slowly opening to gaze up at her. His breathing was slow and uneven, his voice ragged and coarse as if it hurt to talk.

"Yeah, Harry. I'm here," she replied, a tear falling down her cheek. She heard the church doors opening and could hear Ron, Hermione, Liz and James as they came out, looking for her.

"You ruined you dress," he said, eyes never leaving her face.

"What?"

"You're wedding dress. Why'd you come out here into the rain and ruin it in the mud?" he asked in a coarse whisper. A small smile graced Rose's lips as she smoothed out his hair, darkened with the rainwater.

"For you, Harry," she said.

"Rose, I'm sorry I ruined your wedding day," he said quietly, his voice growing softer.

She let out a weak laugh. "Harry, I couldn't marry him." He looked up at her inquisitively.

"I'm in love with another man," she explained, smiling through the rain.

"Oh," he said quietly, his eyes closing. His breathing seemed to be getting worst, coming in sharp gasps.

"I couldn't marry Jul because I'm in love with you, Harry," she finished, grinning. Harry's eyes shot open to meet her smoky green eyes that so lovingly looked down at him. He smiled faintly up at her. He tried to reach up and brush away her tears but he couldn't lift his arm. He let out a ragged gasp as pain shot through his entire body, and he felt as if he was still under the Cruciatis Curse.

"Harry?" he heard Rose call above him. But her voice was getter fainter and fainter and he could scarcely make out her face about him as the world started going dark.

"Rose, I think I'm…" he started as his eyes grew heavy. He felt something cold and wet land on his cheek; it was Rose's tears.

"No, Harry, no, you can't die," she said in a quivering voice, her tears falling like the unceasing rain.

"Rose," he whispered, opening his eyes again, slowly.

"What?" she inquired, tears streaming down her face.

He took a ragged breath. "I want you to know…to know…that I love you," he started.

Rose smiled weakly. "I know, gem, I love you too. Right now you need to hang on, I'll get Hermione and you're going to be alright."

"No," he stated firmly and she fell silent, "I love you, and you need to know…that I'm sorry. I only wanted…for you to be happy…I love you…"

"What? Harry, for what?" she asked, but his eyes closed, and with one final ragged breath, he was gone.

181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

wow that is the fastest i've updated! YAY!!!! lol ok so yeah, i no a lot of you are probably hating me right about now...or crying...or both, but notice one little thing for me: i have yet to change this story from in-progress to complete! lmk what you think, i'll be finishing the next chpt (or 2 :P) tomorrow cuz its really quite late and my mom keeps telling me to go to bed cuz skools starting in a coupla days...gay skool grr. well, lmk what you think!!! (please more than just 'great chapter, looking forward to next one' tell me how you reacted to harry dying for bob's sake!!!! review!!!! please!!!! it makes the authoress and her plot bunny happy!!!! even if it's threats to bring harry back or something else insane like that!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!

your loving authoress,

Miss Romantic


	19. Love conquers all & second chances

Erased But Not Forgotten

**Chapter 19**

**Love Conquers All and Second Chances**

"Harry? Harry?" Rose cried. She could feel Liz and Hermione trying to get her to let go, to leave, but she just pushed them away.

Suddenly, everything, all her memories flooded back to her. She saw scenes of her life flash by; meeting Jul, feeling brokenhearted, going to Hogwarts, meeting Harry, kissing Harry for the first time. She saw the Bathroom Incident again, their fight, the Harvest Moon Ball, waking up to Harry right after he'd kissed her, when they'd first admitted they loved each other. Finally she saw Harry proposing to her and everything that had happened since she'd returned home with him. Even the events she had already re-witnessed replayed themselves in her mind.

As the final memory fell into place, Rose let out a soft cry and collapsed on Harry's still-warm body, crying. She hardly noticed that she had started singing, the spell that was cast so long ago finally kicking in one last time.

Her anger and despair were evident as she cried to the heavens above, but only a few could sense the magic gathering around her like some ancient spell as she sang:

"_You still captivate me, by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just to much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_And you still have…all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But you were still with me_

_I was not alone all along!_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have…_

_All of me…_

_Return to me…_

_To me…"_

As her final note lingered on, the swell of magic seemed to almost explode, like a firework, and rise upwards, ascending to the heavens. Everyone turned to look as the clouds parted and the sunlight rested on Rose as she sang through her tears and Harry's lifeless body, bathing them in a heavenly light. As they all watched, you could see four distinct forms as they descended upon Rose.

"My God, they're angels!" someone said softly in awe. It was true; the four beings seemed to take a human-like form, like ghosts.

Rose, eyes closed as tears poured down her face, didn't notice as the angels gathered around her. Then, one of the angels, a woman, kissed her forehead. Following in suit, two of the remaining angels kissed her forehead also, as if as a blessing or for reassurance. No one made a sound as all watched in awe upon seeing the divine powers.

Finally, the last being took form. He was a teen, barely an adult but his eyes showed that he had seen things that had matured him beyond his years. He had dark unmanageable hair and his bright emerald green eyes stared at Rose unblinking. He seemed to have an aura around him, making him shine brighter than the others, as if he were younger, newer.

Ever so gently, he leaned in; raising Rose's chin slightly, and kissed her on the lips, slowly and sweetly. As he released her, Rose finally opened her eyes.

"Harry?" she gasped. The angel only smiled, seamlessly fading from her vision. A single tear escaped Rose's eyes as she shut them tightly, wishing, hoping.

"Look," the lady angel whispered in her ear. Rose opened her eyes and she looked inquisitively at the being. She had bright green eyes; Harry's eyes.

"Look," she repeated, a smile forming on her lips. Finally Rose looked down, at Harry. Slowly, the color returned to his face, his lips blushed back to pale pink, and his eyes gradually opened. As his emerald eyes met with hers, he smiled.

"Harry?" Rose breathed, her eyes wide as her brain tried to catch up.

"Rose," he replied, sitting up. Rose smiled and grabbed him, kissing all over his face until she found his lips. Harry grinned and kissed her back happily before she pulled back, smiling radiantly.

"Oh, Harry, I thought I'd lost you!" she cried, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"You did," he replied soberly.

"But," Rose started but Harry cut her off.

"Rose, I died. And you brought me back," he said, beaming at her.

"Harry, I'm so sorry that I-," she started again.

"Rose," he said firmly, "there was nothing you could do. It's okay! That's how I met my parents."

"So, there really is a Heaven?" she inquired curiously.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I got to see my parents and Sirius again. I even got to meet my great-grandfather!" he laughed, a twinge of pain in his emerald eyes.

Rose's face fell again. "Harry, I'm sorry. I wish I could have brought them back too." Harry only pulled her close and enveloped her in his arms, burying his wistful look. He couldn't help but wish she could have too.

"I told you I'd never leave you," Harry whispered into her ear as he held her close again.

"I guess I held you to that promise, now didn't I?" Rose replied, smiling weakly at how close she had been to losing him. Pulling back, he looked into her smoky green eyes, smiling, as he pulled her into a sweet, tender kiss.

"Awh, a Kodak moment!" a man said from behind them with a heavy British accent. There was a dull slap following the comment and someone chuckled.

"Way to ruin the moment, Padfoot," another man commented, laughing at his friend's expense.

Pulling back from Rose, Harry murmured in a confused tone, "Padfoot?" Looking up, his mouth fell open. Rose directed her gaze to see what he was looking at and gasped.

Behind them stood two dark-haired men and a redheaded woman, who Rose recognized as the angels. The one who'd obviously made the comment, his amused smile as evidence, had bright blue eyes that sparkled with mischief, his dark hair brushing his shoulders. He looked like someone who was always attracting attention and couldn't stand _not_ doing something.

Meanwhile, the man that stood beside him look almost exactly like Harry, but older and his eyes were hazel. He had the same messy dark hair, though more chocolate brown than jet black, and glasses. He had one arm around the waist of the redhead.

Glaring playfully at the joker, she smiled back at Harry and Rose, her emerald green eyes lightening up considerably. As Rose looked into her eyes, she was suddenly reminded of Harry who was still staring at them in shock.

"They couldn't be," she uttered, the words slipping from her lips before she could stop herself. "Could they?"

"Mum…Dad…Sirius?" Harry said wistfully as he stood, pulling Rose up with him, unable to hide the hope in his voice. All it took was a single nod from the woman, his mother. Grinning, he launched himself into their open arms, clinging to them as if he was afraid they would disappear. Rose smiled, watching from afar. After a few moments, Harry turned back to look at her.

"So this is her?" his mom, Lily, inquired, looking at her too. Harry just smiled and blushed slightly.

"Awh, look, our little Prongsling is _blushing_!" Sirius commented again, making James laugh and Harry mutter something inaudible. Rose smiled, but suddenly felt very self-conscious of the mud that was all over her dress, not to mention her.

"Can you blame him?" James replied, looking at his flushed son and then back at Rose. "Look at her! Even covered in mud she's still beautiful! If I didn't have the most amazing wife in the world that puts even Helen of Troy to shame, we might have a problem!"

"You're lucky I'm absolutely in love with you James Potter, or else you might be cold on the couch tonight," Lily retorted, glaring at him playfully, grinning nonetheless.

"Does the charm help still?" James inquired with a dashing smile down at her.

"Immensely." Grinning, James leaned in and kissed her.

"Umm, I still don't exactly know how I managed to bring back the dead," Rose said after a moment.

"You know what, I don't care," Harry said with a smile, coming over to lift her into the air by her waist, spinning her around, "You're beautiful and amazing and the most talented and wonderful person I've ever met and I would marry you right now if I could!" He gently set her back on her feet, but didn't release her.

"Is that a marriage proposal, Mr. Potter?" Rose inquired, smiling.

"Yes," he replied, unable to stop grinning.

Sliding her arms around his neck she responded, "Well, we're both dressed, both of our families are here, and there happens to be a minister in that church behind you."

"Are you serious?" he retorted, looking at her in awe.

"No," she replied and he frowned slightly, "that's Sirius," she pointed towards his godfather, grinning. "But I don't think you want to marry him." Harry laughed out loud, a sound that no one had heard for over a month.

Sirius, on the other hand, spoke up, "But Harry…I thought we had a real…connection!" sounding undeniably like a hormonal teenage girl. Sobbing, he suddenly burst out, "Don't look at me!" covering his face so they couldn't see him laughing. This only made everyone laugh harder as he finally dropped the façade.

"But yes," Rose finally said after they had all regained the ability to look at each other without laughing, "I will marry you, Harry, right here, right now." Harry smiled, taking the aquamarine ring off her right hand and replacing it on her ring finger. Rose smiled radiantly up at him before slipping her hand around his neck and pulling him down to kiss her. And suddenly, everything was perfect.

191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919

do you love me? i couldn't just _couldn't _kill Harry off! so there is one more chpt where, of course, they get married, i'll try my hardest to keep it noncorny. but i have to write out at least one wedding! soooooooooo lmk what you think! please don't ask about how it works taht harry's back idk, but i like that song (totally evanescence freak :P) and it works. anyone who asks i will reply "it is my story, there is magic in it, and in the lil world that is fiction i am goddess and the character's lives bend to my will!" lol :P so lmk what you think!!!!!! please review!!!!! show me some love!!!!!

your faithful and Harry-loving authoress,

Miss Romantic


	20. Finally sayin i do & the perfect ending

Erased But Not Forgotten

**Chapter 20**

**Finally Saying "I Do" and the Perfect Ending**

Running hand in hand, Rose and Harry reentered the church, smiling as they walked up the aisle.

"What in the world-" the minister started with a confused look on his face, eyes glancing over their mud-covered clothes.

"We wish to be married, if you please!" Harry called out, grinning as they reached the flustered man. "Quickly please!"

"Why quickly? What's the rush?" Rose inquired curiously, cleaning repairing her mud- and water-stained dress with a flick of her wand.

"I've had to wait an unnecessary two months without you and I don't want to wait another hour wishing I could kiss you when I could have you taking my name within minutes," he replied, smile never wavering. Rose just smiled radiantly up at him.

"Very well," the minister sighed, "Do you-"

"Harry James Potter," Harry added.

"Take-"

"Briar Rose Aurora Thorn," Rose supplied with a grin.

"To be your lawfully wedded wife, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health and promise to love and cherish, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Harry replied, smiling as he gazed into those smoky green eyes of hers.

"And do you,"

"Briar Rose Aurora Thorn," his Sleeping Beauty repeated.

"Take-"

"Harry James Potter," her Rose Prince said again.

"To be your lawfully wedded husband, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health and promise to love and cherish, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Rose replied, smiling back at him as she looked into his emerald eyes, "far longer than forever."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister finished with a small smile thinking only one thought _'Ah, young love.'_ "You may now kiss the bride," he said to Harry who immediately dipped Rose and kissed her, venting all their pent-up passion, leaving her breathless and smiling.

"I now present: Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter!" Everyone burst out cheering, some, like Mrs. Weasley and Lily started crying (though Lily managed to do it much more quietly). Hermione produced a flock of silver-white doves before kissing her own husband. Liz seemed to have the same idea, resulting in a very happy James Hammond.

"I love you, Mr. Potter," Rose whispered into Harry's ear with a smile, making him grin.

"I love you too, _Mrs. Potter_," he whispered back before they were attacked by their friends and family, some old, some new; and, indeed, life was perfect enough to be called…

Happily Ever After.

The End

202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020

THE END!!! FIN!!! FINITO!!!! omg! i can't believe im finally done!! wow, so i must say, i like the ending :P but hey i wrote it lol i have to send a HUGE thank you to all the wicked awesome ppl that reviewed: Prongsgrl, anzorianxxx, pinkfreak411, lordofthewolves, miss stellar and of course my best friends who contributed IMMENSLEY!!!: Miss It-has-a-name and Miss Sparkles!!! i love you all!!! and anyone i forgot, im horribly sorry!!! siriusly!!!! so yeah, lmk if you liked the ending, what you think, all that jazz!!! i will write on!! just not w/ these characters...kinda sad really :'( but i have other stories im trying to work on so go to my profile and see what you like!!!

your devoted authoress,

Miss Romantic


End file.
